My Secret Blooming Love for You
by Larisx
Summary: Mitsuki on menossa Oshigen ja Wakaoujin kanssa vihdoinkin tapaamaan Eichiä Amerikkaan. Mitsukilla on tosin useampia ihailijoita, mutta entäpä Eichi?
1. Vaikea rakkaus

**1. Luku : **Vaikea rakkaus

**Paritukset: **Mitsuki & Eichi, Mitsuki & Takuto, Takuto & Meroko, Meroko & Izumi

**Genret: **Romantiikka, draama

**Varoitukset: **Tarina ei spoilaa mitenkään pahasti, mutta kannattaa lukea manga ensin loppuun.

**Juoni: **Mitsuki on menossa Oshigen ja Wakaoujin kanssa vihdoinkin tapaamaan Eichiä Amerikkaan. Mitsukilla on tosin useampia ihailijoita, mutta entäpä Eichi?

**Kirjoittaja: **Laris

Mitsuki vilkaisi ulos lentokoneen ikkunasta. He olivat tosiaan siellä, tosiaan menossa Amerikkaan tapaamaan Eichiä. Pilvet näyttivät kauniilta pumpulilta heidän ympärillään ja aurinko paistoi mukavasti. Takuto ja Meroko pehmolelut istuivat Mitsukin sylissä. Mitsuki nosti Merokoa jotta tämä pystyi katsomaan ikkunasta ulos ja kuiskasi:

"Eikö ole kaunista Meroko?"

"Pystyt siis ajattelemaan muutakin kuin Eichiä?" Meroko virnisti. Mitsuki punastui ja nosti Merokon takaisin syliinsä Takuton viereen.

"Minun on tosi vaikea uskoa, että me todella olemme menossa Eichin luo. Ja olen hiukan huolissani mummista, kun lähdin sillä tavalla…" Mitsuki mumisi. Oshige istui Mitsukin vieressä ja kuuli Mitsukin huolen.

"Isoäitisi pärjää varmasti. Hän ymmärtää kyllä, vaikka lähditkin vaikkei hän halunnutkaan. Hän ei vain tiennyt kuinka suuri asia tämä on sinulle", Oshige sanoi. Mitsuki nyökkäsi.

"Totta!"

Mitsuki oli lähtenyt Amerikkaan tapaamaan Eichiä Wakaoujin ja Oshigen kanssa, mutta hänen isoäitinsä ei pitänyt ajatuksesta ja kielsi Mitsukia ensin lähtemästä.

Meroko vilkaisi vieressään istuvaa Takutoa, joka näytti todella surulliselta tuijotellessaan tyhjästi eteensä. Meroko tiesi mikä Takutoa vaivasi: Mitsuki oli vihdoin pääsemässä rakkaan Eichinsä luo, eikä Takuto pystynyt hyväksymään sitä.

* * *

><p>Kun lentokone oli laskeutunut Mitsuki katseli innoissaan ympärilleen. Ulkona oli paljon lunta, sillä oli talvi. Oli kirkas ja kylmä aamupäivä. Pakkanen nipisteli hiukan poskia heidän kävellessään taxille, joka vei heidät autovuokraamolle josta he olivat vuokranneet auton.<p>

He olivat päättäneet että jatkaisivat matkaa vuokra-autolla mahdollisimman pian, joten he menivät vuokraamoon suoraan lentokentältä ja lähtivät ajamaan. Mitsuki hypisteli kaulakorua, jonka hän oli pienenä saanut Eichiltä. Se kimmelsi kauniisti kun auringon säteet osuivat siihen auton ikkunan läpi. Siitä oli jo yli 2 vuotta kun Eichi oli adoptoitu Amerikkaan, eikä Mitsuki ollut kuullut hänestä sen jälkeen.

"Yllättyyköhän Eichi kun menen sinne ihan yllättäen?" Mitsuki kysyi Merokolta, joka istui takapenkillä hänen kanssaan.

"Tietty, Eichi ilahtuu varmasti! Luulen että hän on odottanut teidän tapaamistanne yhtä paljon kuin sinäkin! Muuten…" Meroko sanoi ja nojautui lähemmäs Mitsukia,

"Miten meinasit aloittaa? Menetkö ja annatko Eichille heti suukon vai halaatko?" Meroko virnisti. Mitsukin poskille nousi puna, kun hän takelteli sanoissaan.

"En minä… Eichi ei… en minä tiedä… inhoaisi minua… pitääkö hän edes enää minusta…." Mitsuki lopetti lauseensa hiljaisesti.

"Totta kai pitää, hölmö! Eichi rakas-…"

"Meroko, nyt turpa kiinni! En jaksa kuunnella enää sanaakaan…. Eichistä!" Takuto huusi vihaisena ja Meroko hiljeni. Meroko vilkaisi Takutoa varovaisesti. Takuto katseli ulos auton ikkunasta ohi kiitävää maisemaan, mutta hänen silmänsä näyttivät vihaisilta ja hän näytti selvästi miettivän jotain.

Mitsuki vilkaisi molempia shinigameja hiukan huolissaan ja kiinnitti sitten käsisään olevan korun takaisin kaulaansa. Takuto oli selvästi ollut vihainen jo jonkin aikaa, eikä Mitsuki oikein voinut käsittää miksi Takuto ei pitänyt Eichistä. Olihan Takuto auttanut häntä toteuttamaan unelmansakin, hänen unelmansa joka oli myös lupaus Eichille.

* * *

><p>Päivällä he pysähtyivät syömään ja jatkoivat matkaa jälleen kunnes illalla he pysähtyivät yöksi majataloon. Mitsuki meni samaan huoneeseen Oshigen kanssa ja Wakaouji sai oman huoneen.<p>

"Me käymme ostamassa jotain syötävää, odotatko täällä Mitsuki?" Oshige kysyi pukiessaan takkiaan päälle.

"Joo, tuottehan jotain hyvää!" Mitsuki sanoi ja istahti sängylle. Oshige vilkaisi Mitsukia vielä ovelta ja vilkutti sulkiessaan oven. Mitsuki heilautti kättään ja huokaisi oven sulkeutuessa.

Ei hän ollut odottanutkaan että he yhdessä päivässä pääsisivät Eichi luo, mutta silti hänellä oli kova kiire jatkaa matkaa. Mitsuki napsautti yöpöydälle asettamansa eternal snow soittorasian päälle. Musiikki rauhoitti häntä ja Mitsuki käveli ikkunalle katsomaan ulos. Oli todella kaunis ilta. Tähdet ja kuu erottuivat selkeästi tummalta taivaalta. Hetken mielijohteesta Mitsuki päätti mennä ulos katsomaan tähtiä. Aivan niin kuin hän oli tehnyt pienenä Eichin kanssa.

Mitsuki astui ulos ja näki hengityksensä höyryn kohoavan hiljalleen ylös. Mitsuki käveli talon seinänviertä talon taakse ja kohotti katseensa ylös. Hänen kätensä palelivat, sillä hän ei ollut ottanut hanskojaan. Mitsukille nousi mieleen muisto, jossa hän oli Eichin kanssa ulkona lumisateessa. Sillon hänen sormensa olivat olleet jäässä ja Eichi oli lämmittänyt niitä.

Mitsuki sulki hetkeksi silmänsä ja kuvitteli Eichin halaamassa häntä siinä lumisateessa. Kun Mitsuki avasi silmänsä, hänestä tuntui, että hän pystyi tuntemaan Eichin aivan vieressään.

"Mitä sinä teet ulkona ja vielä ilman hanskoja?" hiukan vihainen, mutta huvittunut ääni kysyi sivulta päin. Mitsuki käännähti ja katsoi vasemmalle missä seisoi Takuto katselleen häntä hiukan hymyillen.

"Mitä sinä haaveilet? Näytit hölmöltä seistessäsi siinä yksin silmät kiinni", Takuto naurahti.

"Eikä! Ei kai oikeasti?" Mitsuki kysyi nolona katsellen hiukan ympärilleen ja puhalsi sormiinsa lämmittääkseen niitä.

"No, ei kukaan nähnyt."

"Paitsi sinä!"

"No minä, mutta tuskin se haittaa" Takuto sanoi ja ojensi hanskansa Mitsukille.

"Laita nuo. Lämmittävät ainakin hiukan".

Mitsuki laittoi Takuton hanskat käteensä ja katsahti taas taivaalle. Takuto käänsi katseensa myös ylöspäin. He seisoivat hetken hiljaa paikoillaan, kunnes Mitsuki sanoi:

"Tulin katsomaan tähtiä, sillä katselin niitä aina ennen Eichin kanssa. Jotenkin minusta tuntuu, että olen hiukan lähempänä häntä kun voin nähdä kuun ja tähdet". Takuto katsahti Mitsukia nyt hiukan vihaisen näköisenä.

"Anteeksi, mutta minä en jaksa kuunnella mitään Eichistä, sillä…"

"Minä arvasin! Sinä suutut aina kun mainitsenkin Eichin!" Mitsuki sanoi.

"Miksi sinä et pidä Eichistä?"

Takuto katsoi maahan ja harkitsi selvästi sanojaan. Mitsuki katsoi häntä tarkkaavaisena ja odotti vastausta. Lopulta Takuto katsoi Mitsuki suoraan silmiin ja sanoi:

"Minä en halua menettää sinua Eichille".

Mitsukin silmät suurenivat kun hän hämmästyi. Takuto käveli lähemmäs Mitsukia ja painoi tämän varovasti talon seinää vasten.

"Minä rakastan sinua Mitsuki"

"Minä… minä…" Mitsuki takelteli, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään, Takuto painautui Mitsukia vasten ja suuteli häntä.

Kun Takuto päästi irti Mitsukista, Mitsuki painoi päänsä alas ja työnsi Takuton pois edestään.

"Mitsuki…" Takuto aloitti, mutta Mitsuki riisuit Takuton hansikkaat ja heitti ne Takuton syliin. Samassa Mitsuki juoksi jo pois kulman taakse.

'Ei ole totta… Minä en tiennyt… En ikinä arvannut että Takuto…' Mitsuki ajatteli juostessaan seinänviertä kohti ovea.

'Kaikkein pahinta on että minä… en oikeastaan inhonnut sitä ollenkaan…' Mitsuki ajatteli ja kyynel kohosi hänen silmäänsä. Vielä ennen kuin Mitsuki avasi oven ja astui sisään, hän vilkaisi ylös taivaalle. Pilviharso oli juuri peittämässä kuun.

'Mutta ei minulla ole hätää' Mitsuki vakuutti itselleen.

'Minä olen vihdoin menossa tapaamaan Eichiä. Ja minä rakastan vain ja ainoastaan Eichiä!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Tämä on yksi vanhimpia Full Moon ficcejäni ja sitä on aloitettu kirjoittamaan alunperin 2008 vuoden keväällä.


	2. Yllätys!

**2. Luku : Yllätys!**

**Paritukset: **Mitsuki & Eichi, Mitsuki & Takuto, Takuto & Meroko, Meroko & Izumi

**Genre: **Romantiikka, draama

**Juoni: **Mitsuki on menossa Oshigen ja Wakaoujin kanssa vihdoinkin tapaamaan Eichiä Amerikkaan. Mitsukilla on tosin useampia ihailijoita, mutta entäpä Eichi?

**Kirjoittaja: **Laris

Mitsuki nukkui sinä yönä huonosti. Hän näki unta jossa Eichi tuli häntä kohti ja halasi häntä, mutta kesken kaiken Eichi muuttui Takutoksi. Mitsuki heräsi useasti säpsähtäen. Hän nousi istumaan ja katsahti Oshigea joka nukkui vasemmalla puolella olevassa sängyssä.

'Miksi? Miksi näen tällaista unta?' Mitsuki ajatteli, 'Minä rakastan vain Eichiä!'

Mitsuki otti yöpöydältä käteensä valokuvan, jossa hän ja Eichi olivat pieniä ja katselivat kuvasta hymyillen ja silmät loistaen. "Niin Eichi… Arvaatkohan että olen tulossa? Tunnetkohan sinä kuinka minua jännittää?" Mitsuki kuiskasi, "Me näemme pian".

* * *

><p>Aamupäivällä he jatkoivat jälleen matkaa. Oshige kurkisti takapenkille missä Mitsuki istui tuijotellen valokuvaa.<p>

"Sinä olet tosi innoissasi! Poskesi ihan punoittavat!" Oshige naurahti. Mitsuki nosti katseensa hiukan nolona valokuvasta ja virnisti.

Takuto ja Meroko istuivat autossa Mitsukin vieressä. Molemmat näyttivät melko kireiltä, Takuto katsoi apeana eteensä ja Meroko vilkuili häntä vähän väliä, mutta molemmat olivat hiljaa.

"Enää muutaman tunnin ajomatka, sitten olemme perillä", Wakaouji sanoi hymyillen. "Mahtavaa!" Mitsuki sanoi ja katsoi ulos ikkunasta. 'Eichi, minä olen tulossa!'

* * *

><p>"Mitsuki! Mitsuki?"<p>

"Kuka…?" Mitsuki mumisi ja avasi silmänsä varovasti. Hän istui edelleen autossa ja maisema vilisi eteenpäin ikkunassa.

"Anna hänen nukkua, voimme herättää hänet kun pääsemme perille", Wakaouji rauhoitteli Oshigea.

"Mehän **olemme **perillä! Mitsuki!" Oshige huusi takapenkille.

"Perillä?" Mitsuki kiljaisi ja oli yhtäkkiä aivan hereillä. "Mitä? Onko Eichi…?" Mitsuki kysyi innoissaan.

"Kohta, enää 10 minuuttia", Wakaouji sanoi ja Mitsuki vaipui huokaisten takaisin istuimelleen.

Ne minuutit tuntuivat kuluvan hitaasti. Tai sitten auto oli liian hidas, Mitsuki ei osannut päättää. Kuitenkin aika kului turhan hitaasti. Viimein kaunis, kaksikerroksinen talo ilmestyi esiin mutkan takaa.

"Onko tuo…?" Mitsuki aloitti hiljaa katsoen taloa silmät suurina.

"Luulisin", Oshige sanoi ja vilkaisi vielä lkädessään olevaa karttaa.

"Mahtavaa! Aja kovempaa! Kovempaa!" Mitsuki kiljahti iloissaan ja vilkaisi sitten Merokoa ja Takutoa.

Takuto tuijotteli nyt jalkojaan, mutta Meroko hymyili ja katseli taloa auton ikkunasta. "Hienoa! Olemme vihdoin siellä!" Meroko sanoi ja otti Mitsukia kädestä kiinni. "Jännitääkö?" hän kuiskasi naurahtaen.

Mitsuki nyökkäsi. Hänestä tuntui kuin hän voisi nousta lentoon.

Vihdoin auto pysähtyi talon pihalle ja Mitsuki ryntäsi ulos autosta. Meroko raahasi Takuton mukaansa ja nämä lensivät Mitsukin perässä.

"Mitsuki, odota!" Oshige huusi ja juoksi Mitsukin perään. Mitsuki ehti pian ovelle. Hän empi enkä sekunnin ja soitti ovikelloa.

Mitsuki ei ollut varma kuluiko siinä tunti vai 3 sekuntia. Lopulta ovi avautui ja ovella seisoi 16 -vuotias, vaaleatukkainen poika hiukan ihmeissään.

"Ei voi olla tot…", Eichi aloitti, mutta ei ehtinyt pidemmälle kun Mitsuki hyppäsi hänen kaulaansa.

"Eichi!" Mitsuki kiljahti ja samassa kyyneleet valuivat pitkin hänen poskiaan. Poika, jota hän rakasti oli vihdoin hänen edessään, vaikka he eivät olleet tavanneet muutamaan vuoteen.

"Taisin vihdoin löytää sinut Täysikuu", Eichi kuiskasi.

Eichi halasi Mitsukia ja Mitsuki nyyhkytti ilosta tämän olkaa vasten. Eichin adoptiovanhemmat kuulivat metelin ja saapuivat ovelle.

Oshige ja Wakaouji selittivät tilanteen Eichin vanhemmille ja lopulta kaikki astuivat sisälle taloon.

Eichin vanhemmat ehdottivat että Eichi veisi Mitsukin huoneeseensa ja he saisivat sitten jutella rauhassa. Eichi johdatti Mitsukin yläkertaan, kun ylätasanteella Mitsuki pysähtyi. Shinigamit seurasivat Mitsukin perässä, vaikka Takuto näytti siltä että lähtisi pois millä hetkellä hyvänsä. Mitsuki pyyhki kyyneleensä ja katsoi Eichiä.

"Eichi minä… Minä voin vihdoin sanoa sen… Minä en silloin tajunnut… pystynyt… Minäkin… rakastan sinua!" Mitsuki takelteli samalla kun muutama kyynel vierähti taas hänen poskelleen. Eichi punastui hiukan ja käänsi katseensa sivuun.

"Minä pidän sinusta myös Mitsuki, mutta… Minulla on eräs asia kerrottavanani. Minä…" Eichi aloitti hämillään, mutta samassa Eichin huoneen ovi aukeni ja huoneesta astui ulos kaunis tyttö, jolla oli pitkät punertavat hiukset. Tyttö katsoi Eichiä ja Mitsukia kysyvästi ja Mitsuki tuijotti tyttöä ihmeissään.

Eichi huokaisi hiljaa ja sanoi:

"Tässä on tyttöystäväni Alice".


	3. Joku, joka ymmärtää tunteesi

**3. Luku : Joku, joka ymmärtää tunteesi**

**Paritukset: **Mitsuki & Eichi, Mitsuki & Takuto, Takuto & Meroko, Meroko & Izumi

**Genret: **Romantiikka, draama

**Juoni: **Mitsuki saapui viimein Eichi luo, mutta mitä yllätyksiä talolla odottakaan? Eikö kukaan ymmärrä pienen tytön särkynyttä sydäntä?

**Kirjoittaja: **Laris

"Eh?" Mitsuki hämmästyi ja tuijotti tyttöä sanomatta mitään. Tyttö hymyili Mitsukille ja ojensi kätensä:

"Hei, hauska tutustua sinuun Mitsuki! Eichi on puhunut sinusta paljon. Minä olen Alice", tyttö puhui sujuvaa Japania, kuten Eichin perhe.

Mitsuki ojensi kätensä, mutta oli nyt kääntänyt katseensa lattiaan. Meroko oli jo menossa lyömään Eichiä, mutta Takuto pidätteli vuorostaan tätä.

"Anteeksi Mitsuki, tämä taisi tulla aika yllättäen…", Eichi sanoi hiljaa hiukan hämillään. Mitsuki pudisti hitaasti päätään.

"Minä… Minun pitää käydä vessassa", Mitsuki mumisi ja kääntyi takaisin alakertaan vilkaisemattakaan Aliceen. Hän huomasi vilaukselta kuinka Shinigamit katsoivat hänen peräänsä, mutta eivät seuranneet häntä.

"Oikean puoleinen ovi eteiseen mentäessä!" Alice huikkasi hänen peräänsä, mutta Mitsuki ei kuullut häntä. Hän käveli alakerran käytävään ja katsoi taakseen varmistaakseen etteivät Eichi ja Alice nähneet tai seuranneet häntä. Hän tunsi silmien kirvelevän, mutta ei vielä, kyyneleet eivät saisi tulla vielä. Yläkerran rappusista ei kuitenkaan voinut nähdä käytävään, joten Mitsuki astui eteiseen. Hän veti kengät nopeasti jalkaansa, puki takin päälleen ja avasi ulko-oven hiljaa, jottei kukaan kuulisi.

Lunta oli aika paljon. Päivä oli kirkas ja Mitsuki tunsi pakkasen kasvoillaan kun hän lähti kävelemään tietä pitkin pois Eichin talolta. hän tunsi kyyneleitten vierivän jälleen kuumina poskia pitkin, mutta ei vaivautunut pyyhkimään niitä pois. Hän ehti kävellä vain hetken, kun hän kiihdytti juoksuun.

Mitsuki juoksi niin kovaa kuin jaksoi. Hänen kurkkuunsa sattui ja hän yski, yski, yski, mutta jatkoi juoksua kivusta huolimatta. Hän pelkäsi kokoajan jonkun seuraavan häntä tai huomanneen hänen lähtönsä. Jonkin matkaa juostuaan Mitsuki vilkaisi taakseen. Eichin taloa ei enää näkynyt mutkan takaa. Hän kääntyi pois tietä, syvään lumihankeen ja hänen kenkänsä varresta tulvi sisään lunta niin, että hänen sukkansa kastuivat, muttei hän välittänyt.

Hän käveli hetken, kunnes pysähtyi. Hän ei ollut varma missä oli, ehkä hän oli jo eksynyt, mutta sitä hän vähiten pelkäsi. Hän halusi olla nyt vain yksin, talossa oli liikaa ihmisiä. Hän pelkäsi vain että joku tulisi ja saisi tietää miltä hänestä nyt tuntui, saisi tietää että hän oli paennut. Hän pelkäsi mennä takaisin ja kohdata Eichin. Hän oli tyhmästi kuvitellut että Eichi ja hän voisivat olla yhdessä, ikuisesti nyt kun he vihdoin olivat löytäneet toisensa.

"_Eichillä on luultavasti uusi tyttöystävä Yhdysvalloissa, ei hän rakasta sinua enää!"_

Mitsuki muisti Takuton sanat. Takuto sanoi niin kauan sitten, epäillessään Mitsukin motiivia laulajana. Mutta Mitsuki ei uskonut, ei Eichi olisi sellainen. Hän oli puolustanut Eichiä. Miksei hän ollut uskonut?

Mitsuki olisi halunnut vihata Alicea, sanoa että tämä oli ruma tai ilkeä. Mutta hän ei voinut sanoa sellaista. Alice oli kaunis, pitkine punertavine hiuksineen, eikä ollenkaan ilkeän oloinen. Mitsuki pyyhki kyyneleitä ja mietti oliko Alice Eichin mielestä kauniimpi kuin hän. Oliko Alice mukavampi? Oliko Alice aikuisempi?

"_Taisin vihdoin löytää sinut täysikuu."_

Ne sanat eivät merkinneet mitään. Eichi ei löytänyt häntä. Hän löysi Eichin ja kadotti hänet uudelleen. Eivätkä he varmaan löytäisi toisiaan enää uudelleen.

Mitsuki oli tehnyt niin paljon Eichin vuoksi. Hän oli koittanut loistaa, täyttänyt lupauksen, ollut lähempänä unelmaansa, vaikka hänen kurkkunsa kasvain oli vaarallinen ja hän kuolisi pian. Hän oli yrittänyt, tehnyt parhaansa.

"_Mitsuki rakastan sinua. Vaikka olisin kaukana poissa, rakastan sinua aina". _

Ei rakastanut. Eichi ei rakastanut häntä enää. Se oli tyhjä lupaus. Tyhjiä sanoja joihin Mitsuki oli uskonut, oli jaksanut niiden avulla eteenpäin ja pystynyt pyrkimään unelmaansa. Mutta enää ei tarvinnut yrittää, eihän?

"Mitsuki?"

Se oli hiljainen kysymys. Hiljainen kysyvä ääni, joka ei tarkoittanut pahaa. Mitsuki kääntyi ympäri ja näki Takuton seisovan muutaman metrin päässä hänestä.

"Mitsuki, oletko kunnossa?"

Mitsuki tunsi sisällään nousevan vihan, jota hän ei ollut aikaisemmin tuntenut. Se kasvoi hänen sisällään nopeasti, hän tukehtuisi siihen, jollei päästäisi sitä ulos.

"Miten sinä voit kysyä mitään tuollaista?" Mitsuki huusi. Takuto katsoi häntä rauhallisena ja käveli lähemmäs ja yritti ojentaa kätensä Mitsukille.

"Älä koske minuun!" Mitsuki huitaisi Takuton käden pois.

"Tämä on sinun vikasi! Sinun syysi että Eichi ja minä emme voi olla enää yhdessä!"

"Mitsuki, minä tiedän, että sinä ehkä syytät minua…."

"SINÄ SUUTELIT MINUA EILEN! JOS ET OLISI NIIN MINÄ OLISIN NYT EICHIN KANSSA! SE ON SINUN VIKASI!" Mitsuki huusi niin kovaa kuin kykeni ja yski rajusti sen jälkeen.

Takuto katsoi Mitsukia hetken hiljaa ja Mitsuki tunsi vihan nousevan yhä. Miksei Takuto voinut huutaa myös, olisi ollut helpompi olla vihainen! Miten Takuto pystyi olemaan niin rauhallinen?

"Minä tiedän miltä sinusta tuntuu Mitsuki", Takuto sanoi.

"Ei, et sinä voi tietää."

"Kyllä minä teidän."

"SINÄ ET VOI KOSKAAN TIETÄÄ MILTÄ MINUSTA TUNTUU NYT!" Mitsuki huusi jälleen. Hän hengitti raskaasti ja sai taas yskäkohtauksen. Mitsukin kurkkua poltti ja hengittäminen tuntui vaikealta.

"Minä tiedän miltä tuntuu jäädä toiseksi", Takuto sanoi edelleen hiljaa.

Mitsuki tunsi vihan katoavan ja hän punastui häpeästä. Takuto oli aina jäänyt toiseksi Eichille, koska Mitsuki välitti Eichistä niin kovasti. Jos joku, niin Takuto tiesi sen tunteen. Ei hän voinut sanoa, ettei Takuto ymmärtäisi sitä.

Mitsuki käänsi katseensa maahan. Häntä pyörrytti ja hän kaatui taaksepäin lumihankeen istumaan. Hänen hameensa kastui ja lumi tuntui kylmältä jaloissa. Hän tunsi nyt jopa märkien sukkiensa olevan todella kylmät.

Hän ei yrittäisi enää, ei Eichillä tai millään muullakaan ollut mitään väliä. Miksi, miksi hän oli huutanut Takutolle? Ainoalle henkilölle, joka jaksoi tulla hänen perässään ja edes yritti lohduttaa häntä. Sille ainoalle joka ymmärsi…

Mitsukista tuntui että hän istui siinä mietteissään ja häpeissään vuosia. Liian kauan, kun hän tiesi, että Takuto seisoi vähän matkan päässä ja katseli häntä. Mitsukilla ei ollut voimia nousta ylös, eikä hän jaksanut huutaakaan. Hetken tuntui, että hän tahtoisi olla aivan yksin, muttei enää… Ei enää kun oli joku, joka voisi ymmärtää…

Takuto ei ilmeisesti uskaltanut lähestyä Mitsukia enää vaan hän katseli tätä hetken hiljaa.

"Tule. Meidän pitää mennä takaisin. Kaikki huolestuvat sinusta, jos huomaavat sinun lähteneen", Takuto sanoi ja kääntyi jo kohti tietä.

"Älä."

Hiljainen kuiskaus sain Takuton kääntymään ympäri.

"Älä mene vielä…" Mitsuki kuiskasi hiljaa pää painuksissa. Takuto käveli hänen luokseen ja istui hänen viereensä.

"Anteeksi. Minä en olisi saanut sanoa sellaista… huutaa tai… syyttää… " Mitsuki mumisi.

"Höpsö", Takuto silitti Mitsukin hiuksia hiukan hymyillen.

"Meroko koitti ensin estää minua etsimästä sinua, kun huomasimme sinun lähteneen. Hän halusi että saat olla rauhassa. Muut eivät kai ole vielä huomanneet mitään, he ymmärtävät että olet hämilläsi", Takuto selitti. He istuivat hetken hiljaa Mitsukin miettiessä ja Takuton silittäessä edelleen hänen hiuksiaan.

"Takuto, minä olen miettinyt. Minä tahdon kertoa kaiken Eichille, kaiken Full Moonista. Minä tahdon kertoa, että pidin lupaukseni ja täytin unelmani. Se oli myös yksi syy, miksi tulin tänne", Mitsuki sanoi päättäväisesti pyyhkiessään viimeiset kyyneleet silmistään. Takuto nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös.

"Noh, lähdetäänkö takaisin?" Takuto kysyi ja ojensi kätensä Mitsukille.

"Joo", Mitsuki sanoi hiljaa ja tarttui Takuton käteen.

* * *

><p>Kun he saapuivat takaisin talolle, Mitsuki tunsi kuinka hänen kurkkuaan kuristi. Uskaltaisiko hän enää kohdata Eichin katsetta? Mitä Oshige ja Wakaouji sanoisivat? Mitsuki ja Takuto astuivat yhdessä ovesta sisään.<p>

Samassa Oshige jo pelmahti eteiseen ja näytti huolestuneelta.

"Mitsuki, olitko sinä ulkona? Minä ehdin jo pelästyä!" Oshige sanoi ja ripusti Mitsukin takin naulakkoon.

"Umm… Joo… En minä ollut kaukana…" Mitsuki mutisi hiljaa.

"Hyvä, ehditte vielä hetken jutella Eichin kanssa, kunnes meidän on jo pakko lähteä kotimatkalle", Oshige sanoi anteeksipyytävästi.

"Joo", Mitsuki vastasi ja lähti kapuamaan rappusia yläkertaan kohti Eichin huonetta.

Huoneen ovella Mitsuki pysähtyi. Meroko oli ilmestynyt Mitsukin ja Takuton seuraksi ja katseli Mitsukia varovaisesti, miettien mitä uskaltaisi sanoa. Meroko vilkaisi Takutoa ja tajusi, ettei nyt oli parempi olla sanomatta mitään.

Mitsuki empi. Käsi tuntui painavalta, eikä se noussut koputtamaan oveen.

"Minä olen sinun kanssasi Mitsuki."

Mitsuki vilkaisi takanaan olevia Shinigameja ja nyökkäsi varovasti Takutolle. Sitten hän koputti Eichin huoneen oveen.

Eichi avasi oven ja näytti huojentuneelta.

"Mitsuki! Minä ehdin jo huolestua", Eichi sanoi ja päästi Mitsukin sisälle huoneeseensa.

"Eichi, minulla on jotain kerrottavaa myös…" Mitsuki aloitti hiljaa. Hän vilkaisi Eichin työpöydän edessä olevalla tuolilla istuvaa Alicea, joka hymyili ja ymmärsi että asia oli kaksinkeskeistä. Alice nousi ylös ja käveli ulos huoneesta, sulkien oven perässään.

"Mitä nyt Mitsuki?" Eichi kysyi hämmentyneenä ja katsoi Mitsukia kysyvästi.

"Muistatko sen meidän lupauksemme?" Mitsuki kysyi. Eichi nyökkäsi.

"Minä… Minä ole toteuttanut sen unelmani… Minä olen saavuttanut sen!" Mitsuki sanoi ja ihmetteli itsekin, kuinka hänen äänensä oli yhtäkkiä päättäväinen ja vahva.

"Oikeasti? Entä… Entä sinun kurkkusi?" Eichi kysyi ihmeissään. Hän tiesi Mitsukin kurkussa olevasta kasvaimesta ja siitä, että laulaminen olisi Mitsukille miltei mahdotonta.

"No… Minulla on kaksi ystävää… jotka… auttoivat minua", Mitsuki aloitti. "Siitä on nyt melkein vuosi… kun Takuto ja Meroko ilmestyivät minun luokseni. He ovat… Shinigameja. He kertoivat minulle että minulla on vain vuosi aikaa jäljellä… Minä… halusin toteuttaa unelmani ja tavata sinut ennen sitä… Takuto ja Meroko ovat auttaneet minua paljon. He ovat muuttaneet minut vanhemmaksi, jotta voin toteuttaa unelmaani. Ilman heitä… minä en olisi ikinä voinut laulaa…" Mitsuki kertoi ja katsoi sitten Eichiin, joka näytti olevan todella hämillään.

Eichi näytti hiukan epäröivän ja Mitsuki tunsi pelon tunteen sisällään.

"Minä tiedän että tätä on vaikea uskoa, sillä vain minä voin nähdä Takuton ja Merokon! Mutta minä tahdoin kertoa! Tahdon näyttää…!" Mitsuki sanoi miltei anelevasti. Eichin olisi pakko uskoa.

"Takuto, ole kiltti!" Mitsuki pyysi ja käännähti kohti Takutoa.

"Selvä."

Samassa huone täyttyi valosta ja Mitsuki hiukset pitenivät ja vaalenivat. Hän kasvoi pituutta ja alkoi näyttää vanhemmalta. Pian Eichin edessä seisoi 16-vuotias, kaunis tyttö, Full Moon.

Mitsuki pelästyi Eichin ilmettä, joka näytti ensin järkyttyneeltä.

"Mitsuki, sinä…" Eichi takelteli ja katsoi kun Mitsuki muuttui Full Moon muodostaan takaisin omaksi itsekseen.

"Minä.. olen nähnyt sinut esiintymässä televisiossa. Mitsuki… tuo on upeaa!" Eichi takelteli edelleen yllättyneenä, mutta iloisena. Mitsuki meni hiukan hämilleen Eichin halatessa häntä.

"Minä en kerro tätä siksi, että kuvittelisin sinun jotenkin pitävän minusta enemmän… tai säälivän… tai mitään… Minä kerron, koska tämä oli minun lupaukseni, se oli minulle tärkeää…" Mitsuki kertoi hiljaa. Eichi hymyili.

"Minä olen myös, joka päivä lähempänä unelmaani", Eichi vastasi.

"Minä olen oikeasti todella, todella kiitollinen Takutolle ja Merokolle" Mitsuki sanoi muttei osannut pukea kiitostaan enempää sanoiksi.

"Mitä sinä puhuit näistä Shinigameista? Ovatko he täällä?" Eichi kysyi. Mitsuki nyökkäsi ja Takuto ja Meroko muuttuivat pehmolelu muotoonsa. Eichi pelästyi, mutta katsoi sitten rohkeasti Shinigameja.

"Kiitos, että te olette auttaneet Mitsukia. Minusta on hyvä tietää, että Mitsuki on kunnossa ja saanut toteuttaa unelmaansa. Mutta se vuosi… Sitä minä en voi hyväksyä!" Eichi sanoi ja näytti miltei vihaiselta.

"Me emme voi vaikuttaa kohtaloon", Takuto sanoi hiljaa. Eichi näytti tuimalta, ja Mitsuki ehätti väliin.

"Eichi, ei se haittaa! Se ei vaivaa minua enää… Wakaouji-sensei kyllä puhui leikkauksesta, mutta minä en ole vielä tahtonut. Minä olen halunnut laulaa!" Mitsuki sanoi. "Minä olen valmis kuo… kuolemaankin!"

Eichi tarttui Mitsukin käsiin ja kumartui hiukan lähemmäs tämän kasvoja.

"Mitsuki, tämän lupauksen tahdon sinun pitävän. Mene leikkaukseen", Eichi sanoi vakavana. Mitsuki käänsi katseensa alas ja nyökkäsi hiljaa.

"Mikään ei ole pahempaa, kuin että sinulle kävisi jotain… minä… tahdon että voit hyvin Mitsuki!" Eichi sanoi, katsoi Mitsukia päättäväisenä ja mulkaisi sitten kuolemanjumalia, jotka odottivat taaempana.

"Eichi… Emme mekään… tahtoisi Mitsuki kuolevan", Meroko sanoi hiljaa ja käänsi katseensa Mitsukiin. Mitsuki katsoi Shinigameja, silmissään kiitos kaikesta huolenpidosta. Sitten Mitsuki kääntyi vielä katsomaan Eichiä.

"Meidän pitää jo pian lähteä", Mitsuki sanoi. Takuto ja Meroko muuttuivat omaan hahmoonsa ja Mitsuki kääntyi Eichin kanssa kohti ovea.

* * *

><p>Päivä oli jo lopussa ja ilta alkoi tehdä tuloaan. Mitsuki, Oshige ja Wakaouji olivat nousemassa autoon. Eichi ja Alice, sekä Eichin adoptiovanhemmat olivat ulkona hyvästelemässä heitä. Oshige ja Wakauoji torjuivat Eichin vanhempien tarjoukset jäädä yöksi, sillä lento lähtisi jo seuraavana iltana. Mitsuki halasi Eichiä, mutta melko tunnottomasti. Sydän ei enää hakannut samalla tavalla kuten ennen.<p>

"Oli mukava nähdä sinut, vaikka emme ehtineet tutustua kovin hyvin", Alice sanoi hymyillen ja halasi Mitsukia pikaisesti. Mitsuki nyökkäsi ja nousi nopeasti autoon. Hän vilkutti Eichille vielä ikkunasta, vaikka hän ei tuntenut enää mitään.

Kun auto kaarsi mutkan taa, Mitsuki vilkaisi taivaalle. Suuri ja tumma pilvi lipui juuri kuun eteen niin, että taivas tuntui pimenevän. Mitsuki siirsi katseensa alas.

"Kun pääsemme kotiin ja suunnittelemme seuraavaa konserttiasi, voisimme lähettää liput Eichille ja Alicelle, jos he voisivat tulla Japaniin saakka konserttiin!" Oshige sanoi innoissaan ja kääntyi katsomaan Mitsukia.

"Mitä nyt Mitsuki?" Oshige hämmästyi Mitsukin tunnotonta ilmettä ja tyhjiä silmiä.

"Ei tarvitse lähettää."

"Miksi emme lähet…?"

"Minä perun konsertin."

"Mitä? Mitsuki, miksi?" Oshige kysyi huolisaan.

"Minä en halua laulaa enää. Minulla ei ole enää mitään syytä laulaa."


	4. Haavoittuneen sydämen sulkeminen

**4. Luku : Haavoittuneen sydämen sulkeminen **

**Paritukset: **Mitsuki & Eichi, Mitsuki & Takuto, Takuto & Meroko, Meroko & Izumi

**Genret: **Romantiikka, draama, angsti

**Juoni: **Nyt Mitsuki on vihdoin palannut Amerikasta, mutta mitä Eichi jätti hänen helposti haavoittuvalle täysikuulleen?

**Kirjoittaja: **Laris

Mitsuki istui yksinään lentokentän penkillä ja odotti Oshigen ja Wakaoujin hakevan matkalaukut. Tyttö oli vaipunut ajatuksiinsa, eivätkä Takuto ja Meroko saaneet häneltä mitään vastausta, vaikka yrittivät jutella hänelle. Lentomatka oli ollut pitkä ja hiljainen Mitsukin tuijotellessa ulos lentokoneen ikkunasta. Oshige oli yrittänyt puhua hänelle jotakin, mutta Mitsuki ei millään pystynyt muistamaan mitä. Ehkä hän ei ollut kunnolla kuullutkaan. Kaikki puhe oli vain muminaa ja taustakohinaa hänen ympärillään, ihmisten nauru kaikui jossain kaukana ja hänen oma elämänsä liikkui jähmeästi, kun muut kiisivät ohitse.

"Anna olla Meroko", Takuto sanoi lopulta hiljaa. "Hän ei aio puhua, joten annetaan hänen olla hetki."

Meroko hiljeni kesken lauseen, vilkaisi Takuto ja nyökkäsi surullisesti. Meroko katsoi Mitsukin surusta lamaantuneita kasvoja ja tämän sumentuneita silmiä. Tyttö näytti väsyneeltä.

Shinigamit siirtyivät hieman sivummalle, kun Oshige ja Wakaouji tulivat laukkujen kanssa Mitsukin luo.

"Nyt lähdemme viemään sinut kotiin. Onko kaikki ihan hyvin, Mitsuki?" Oshige kysyi ja kumartui alemmas, jotta pystyi katsomaan suoraan Mitsukin kasvoja. Mitsuki kuitenkin katsoi vain sylissään olevia käsiään ja säpsähtäen nosti katseensa kun hänelle puhuttiin.

"Ei minulla ole hätää", Mitsuki sanoi hyvin hiljaa. Wakaouji nyökkäsi Oshigelle ja Mitsukin noustua penkiltä, he lähtivät kävelemään ulos matkalaukkujen kanssa.

Oshige ja Wakaouji eivät olleet yrittäneet puhua Mitsukille musiikista tai pian olevasta konsertista sen jälkeen, kun Mitsuki oli ilmoittanut ettei enää haluaisi laulaa. He tiesivät Mitsukin olevan surullinen, mutta mistä se johtui? Mitsuki oli vihdoin tavannut Eichin, saanut jutella tämän kanssa...

"Ehkä Mitsuki tunsi... jääneensä toiseksi", Oshige oli sanonut hiljaa, kun he Wakaoujin kanssa olivat puhuneet asiasta. "Mitsuki ei tiennyt mitään Alicesta."

"Totta", Wakaouji sanoi, "pienen tytön sydän ei ole kovin voimakas ja hän elää viimeisiä hetkiään."

Mitsuki joutuisi menemään leikkaukseen pian tai mitään ei olisi enää tehtävissä. Wakaouji ei ollut sanonut tätä suoraan Mitsukille, mutta tämän isoäidille kyllä. Hän ei halunnut huolestuttaa Mitsukia enempää, tälle kyllä kerrottaisiin pian että aikaa oli enää hyvin vähän. Ja ehkä Mitsuki tiesi ja tunsi sen itsekin. Wakaouji oli suostutellut Mitsukia leikkaukseen jo pitkään, mutta tyttö kieltäytyi aina. Wakaouji tiesi Mitsukin pelkäävän, että hän saattaisi menettää äänensä. Mitsuki oli sanonut, ettei hän pelkää mitään muuta. Ei edes kuolemaa.

* * *

><p>Shinigamit katsoivat läheisen talon katolta, kun auto kaarsi mutkan taakse. Oshige ja Wakaouji lähtivät viemään Mitsukia kotiin ja nyt Takutolla ja Merokolla oli tilaisuus puhua hetken rauhassa, häiritsemättä tai pelästyttämättä Mitsukia.<p>

"Hän on vahva tyttö, vahvempi kuin uskoisimmekaan", Meroko sanoi. "Minä tiedän että hän jaksaa aina yrittää parhaansa, mitä ikinä tapahtuukaan. Tämä ei voi kaatua tähän!"

"Mitsukin sydän oli täynnä Eichiä. Ja nyt, kun Eichi on viety häneltä pois, kun hän ei enää usko Eichinkään tuntevan mitään, hän sulki itsensä", Takuto sanoi, kietoi kätensä jalkojensa ympärille ja nojasi leukansa polviin.

"Mutta hänen pitää lopettaa se! Hänellä on vielä aikaa jäljellä! Hänellä on ystäviä, perhe... ja laulaminen!" Meroko huusi ja löi nyrkillään kattoa, jolla he istuivat.

"Hänen laulunsa olivat Eichille. Hänellä ei ole syytä laulaa, niinkuin hän itsekin sanoi. Mitä me muka voimme tehdä?" Takuto huokaisi voipuneesti. Meroko katseli surullisena Takutoa.

"Sinä et muista", Meroko sanoi hiljaa, "että Mitsukin aika vähenee jatkuvasti. Jos hän käyttää sen näin... voiko hän sanoa eläneensä elämäänsä täysillä? Onko meillä velvollisuus auttaa häntä elämään paremmin vai... onko meidän velvollisuutemme päättää hänen elämänsä, nyt kun hän itse sitä eniten tahtoo?"

"Meroko! Älä sano tuota! Me emme luovuta, me emme vie Mitsukin elämää, ennenkuin sen aika oikeasti on!" Takuto huusi vihaisena, mutta Meroko ei häkeltynyt.

"Katso häntä Takuto, katso häntä! Hän on täysin turtunut! Hän elää surussa! Meillä ei ole oikeutta laittaa häntä kärsimään!" Meroko huusi. Takuto käänsi katseensa auringonlaskuun ja huokaisi uudelleen.

"Me teemme työmme oikein, Meroko. Hänelle annettiin vuosi aikaa. Siitä on enää jäljellä muutamia viikkoja. Yritetään löytää keino rikkoa se kuori, jonka hän nyt on rakentanut ympärilleen."

* * *

><p>'Kotona', Mitsuki ajatteli ja katsoi isoäitinsä taloa, kun Wakaouji auttoi laukut sisään ja isoäiti tuli jo heitä vastaan. Wakaouji puhui Fuzukille, joka vaikutti hyvin vihaiselta, mutta Mitsuki ei kuunnellut. Hän käveli nopeasti omaan huoneeseensa ja sulki oven. Hetken hän katseli ympärilleen, kuin ihmetellen missä oli ja sitten tyttö lysähti lattialle hyvin voipuneena ja väsyneenä.<p>

Mitsuki nojasi selkänsä seinää vasten ja kietoi kätensä ympärilleen, kuin lämmittääkseen itseään. Tai pitääkseen itsensä koossa. Siltä hänestä juuri tuntui, kuin hän joutuisi pitämään itseään kasassa ettei romahtaisi täysin. Hän ei halunnut itkeä, sillä Eichi ei tarvinnut kyyneleitä enää. Nyt hänen tarvitsisi vain pitää itsensä hetken kasassa, sen hetken että isoäiti ei huolestuisi ja sitten hän pääsisi pois. Enää muutama viikko.

"Mitsuki-chan", Fuzuki sanoi hieman huolestuneena ja astui Mitsukin huoneeseen. Mitsuki käänsi katseensa varovasti isoäitiinsä.

"Voitko sinä ihan hyvin, Mitsuki?" isoäiti kysyi huolissaan ja kokeili Mitsukin otsaa kuumeen varalta. Mitsuki nyökkäsi, mutta ei onnistunut saamaan sanoja suustaan. Hän ei onnistunut hymyilemäänkään.

"Miten olet noin hiljainen?" Fuzuki kummasteli hieman ja rykäisi sitten. "Niin, olen pahoillani että olin Amerikan reissuasi vastaan, mutta minä olin varma että siellä ei ole mitään, et löydä sieltä suurempaa onnea. Joten ensikerralla kun suunnittelet lähteväsi-"

"En minä lähde, mummi", Mitsuki onnistui sanomaan. Fuzuki katsoi hämmentyneenä tyttöä, joka vaikutti väsyneemmältä kuin koskaan ennen.

"En minä mene enää Amerikkaan tai minnekään muualle. Sinä olit oikeassa ihan kokoajan. Siellä ei ole mitään minulle. Siellä ei ole mitään, joka välittäisi minusta. Siellä ei ole mitään suurempaa", Mitsuki selitti hiljaa. "Ja olit ihan oikeassa musiikin suhteen myös. Se ei tee ketään onnelliseksi. Se on turhaa. Minä... minä en enää haaveile laulamisesta. Minä en toivo enää mitään."

Fuzuki näytti hyvin hämmentyneeltä, mutta hymyili sitten iloisesti.

"Voi, minä olen niin iloinen Mitsuki, että sinä huomasit sen! Sinä olet niin hyvä tyttö. Haluaisitko jotakin syötävää? Vai menetkö mieluummin lepäämään pitkän matkan jälkeen?"

"Minä taidan... mennä nukkumaan", Mitsuki sanoi hiljaa ja siirtyi jo kohti vuodettaan. Isoäiti hymyili ja huikkasi vielä ovelta, että Mitsukin pitäisi vain pyytää, jos tahtoisi jotakin. Mitsuki ei vastannut mitään, vaan vaihtoi ylleen pyjaman ja käpertyi peittonsa sisään.

_"Mitsuki, tämän lupauksen tahdon sinun pitävän. Mene leikkaukseen." _

Ei sillä enää ollut väliä. Mitsuki tiesi että menemällä leikkaukseen hän ei luultavimmin kuolisi, mutta hän saattaisi menettää äänensä. Mutta äänellä ei ollut väliä laulamisen vuoksi, ei, laulaminen oli nyt turhaa... Mutta Mitsuki tiesi haluavansa pitää äänensä. Koska ilman ääntä... ilman ääntä hän ei voisi enää kutsua Eichiä. Hän ei voisi kutsua äitiään tai isäänsä. Hän ei voisi sanoa mitään, kenellekään heistä.

Mitsuki painoi silmänsä visusti kiinni. Eichi oli kaukana poissa, mutta silti sydän tuntui hajoavan palasiksi, kuin koko huone olisi täynnä sydämen palasia, eikä hän voisi koota kaikkia enää takaisin. Äiti ja isä olivat taivaassa ja nyt hän kaipasi heitä kaikkein eniten. 'Minä toivon että voisin olla jo siellä teidän kanssanne', Mitsuki ajatteli.

_"Mikään ei ole pahempaa, kuin että sinulle kävisi jotain..."_

Se oli vain lause. Se kertoi että Eichi olisi välittänyt, mutta Mitsuki tiesi ettei se voinut olla totta. Eichillä oli Alice, eikä tämä saisi koskaan tietää, vaikka Mitsuki kuolisikin. Eichihän oli kaukana, kaukana poissa Amerikassa.

Takuto ja Meroko lensivät äänettömästi seinänläpi Mitsukin huoneeseen ja näkivät tytön käpertyneenä vuoteeseensa. He eivät halunneet häiritä Mitsukia, joten he olivat hiljaa ja antoivat tämän nukkua.

* * *

><p>Muutama päivä kului eteenpäin hyvin hitaasti. Mitsuki menetti täysin ajantajunsa, sillä hän nukahteli välillä muutamiksi tunneiksi, mummi vei hänen käymään sairaalassa tarkastuksessakin ja kaikki vilisi hänen ohitseen aivan liian lujaa, hänen oman elämänsä liikkuessa hitaasti ja tylsästi eteenpäin. Aurinko paistoi lämpimästi hieman lumiselle pihalle, mutta Mitsuki istui tai nukkui sisällä, eikä puhunut. Takuto ja Meroko tarkkailivat häntä, mutta eivät uskaltaneet vielä puhua tytölle. Pian Meroko kyllästyi odottamaan.<p>

"Takuto, meidän pitää jo puhua hänelle!"

"Katso häntä, Meroko."

"Minä katson! Ja mitä enemmän katson, sitä enemmän minusta tuntuu, että meidän pitää puhua hänelle! Hän on vellonut surussa jo tarpeeksi pitkään!"

Takuto nyökkäsi varovasti katsomatta Merokoon. "Tee kuten haluat."

Shinigamit istahtivat tytön vierelle ja kuuntelivat nukkuiko tämä. Mitsuki oli vetänyt taas peiton melkein kokonaan päänsä yli, jottei aurinko häikäisisi häntä. Mitsuki ei ollut itkenyt ollenkaan, mutta silti häneen sattui yhä. br

"Mitsuki?" Meroko kysyi ystävällisesti ja Mitsuki säpsähti hieman. Joku puhui hänelle. Kuka?

"Mitsuki, nukutko sinä? Minä... Me haluaisimme puhua sinulle", Meroko sanoi ja siirsi Mitsukin peittoa sivuun. Mitsuki pinnisteli kuullakseen puheen. Kuka? Minä, me? Meroko... ja Takuto? Ei, ei puhua. Mitsuki toivoi ettei hänen tarvitsisi puhua, sillä hän tiesi aiheen, mistä puhuttaisiin. Eichi tai laulaminen tai leikkaus. Mistään muusta hänen elämässään ei kai puhuttukaan. Ennen Eichi ja laulaminen oli ollut hänelle kaikki kaikessa, mutta ei enää. Ei tarvinnut enää.

Mitsuki kuitenkin kääntyi kohti kuolemanjumalia ja avasi varovasti silmänsä. Takuto ja Meroko istuivat ihan hänen lähellään ja kumpikin näytti vakavalta, mutta Meroko yritti hieman hymyillä hänelle ja hänen äänensä kuulosti ihan ystävälliseltä.

Mitsuki nousi istumaan ja katsoi tyhjästi eteensä. Häntä ei kiinnostanut mitä sanottavaa Takutolla ja Merokolla olisi. Sillä ei olisi väliä enää.

"Mitsuki. Sinun aikasi vähenee."

Se sai Mitsukin säpsähtämään. Puhuttiinko nyt hänen kuolemastaan? Vihdoin, vaikka shinigamit olivat pitkään kieltäytyneet viemästä Mitsukin sielua liian aikaisin tai päinvastoin antamasta sitä elää kauemmin kuin oli sallittu.

"Minä tiedän", Mitsuki vastasi.

"Aivan. Minä tiedän sinun olevan surullinen, pettynyt ja varmasti vihainenkin, mutta... mutta sinulla on unelmia, Mitsuki", Meroko sanoi päättäväisesti.

"Sinulla on perhe ja ystäviä", Takuto sanoi nyökäten.

"Minulla oli unelma. Minä halusin nähdä Eichin ja nyt minun unelmani toteutui. Nyt minä voi kuolla", Mitsuki sanoi katsomatta kuolemanjumalia. Meroko vilkaisi Takutoa.

"Mutta sinulla on toinenkin unelma. Sinä haluat laulaa Mitsuki!"

"Ei!" Mitsuki huusi ja ponkaisi pystyyn niin nopeasti, että Takuto ja Meroko hätkähtivät. "Ei ole! Ei ole enää!" Mitsuki melkein kiljui ja viimein kyyneleet purskahtivat hänen silmistään.

"Minä lauloin ja se ei tuonut minulle mitään! Minä pidin lupaukseni Eichille, minä tein kaikkeni! Ja silti minä olen täällä ihan yksin!" Mitsuki itki ja lysähti takaisin vuoteelleen istumaan. Hän yski hieman, sillä huutaminen sai kurkun tuntumaan kipeältä ja yskiessä tuntui, kuin häntä polttaisi.

Takuto siirtyi lähemmäs Mitsukia, mutta ei ollut varma antaisiko tämä koskea itseensä. Meroko hymyili hieman. Mitsuki oli murtunut ja päästänyt viimein kyyneleet ulos itsestään. Näin tyttö voisi toipua.

"Eichi ei halua että sinä sulkeudut Mitsuki", Meroko sanoi hellästi ja tuli lähemmäs pyyhkiäkseen Mitsukin kyyneliä.

"Ei, Eichillä ei ole mitään väliä. Ei enää."

"On sillä Mitsuki. Eihän Eichi sentään ole kuollut, hän vain asuu muualla. Hän on silti sinun ystäväsi", Meroko yritti lohduttaa.

"Mutta hän ei enää välitä... Alice-", Mitsuki yritti, mutta Meroko keskeytti hänet.

"Alice ei muuta sinun ja Eichin suhdetta. Te olette silti, se mikä teidän välillänne on, sekin pysyy. Vaikka sinun suunnaltasi se olikin enemmän, etkö pohjimmiltasi tahdo, että Eichi on onnellinen? Haluat hänen olevan onnellinen, koska rakastat häntä?" Meroko sanoi ja silitti Mitsukin pitkiä, tummia hiuksia.

"Haluan minä", Mitsuki nyyhkytti. "Oletko varma Meroko? Oletko... varma että se pysyy? Se tunne?" br

"Olen."

Mitsuki halasi Merokoa ja antoi kyynelten tulla vapaasti. Hänestä tuntui hyvältä, että Meroko, hänen ystävänsä oli näin lähellä ja piti hänestä kiinni.

Takuto katsoi hieman hämmentyneenä vierestä, kun Meroko lohdutti Mitsukia. Meroko oli osannut ottaa asian esiin varovasti ja nätisti, mutta kuitenkin niin, ettei Mitsuki saanut paettua tilanteesta. Takuto itse oli varma, että olisi hermostunut puhumaan Eichistä, eikä olisi osannut lohduttaa Mitsukia yhtähyvin.

"Joten Alice ei enää vaivaa sinua?" Meroko kysyi varovasti. Mitsuki pudisti hitaasti päätään hetken mietittyään.

"Ei se niinkään... Minä vain en ole varma... siitä mitä Eichi tuntee", Mitsuki sanoi hiljaa. Meroko nyökkäsi.

"Pidä se tunne Eichiä kohtaan silti mukanasi. Se on tärkeä tunne tuntea. Rakkaus", Meroko sanoi hymyillen. "Aoitko jatkaa toista unelmaasi?"

Mitsuki pohti hetken ja kohautti sitten olkiaan. Hän ei ollut varma. Laulaminen oli Eichi vuoksi, oli kai alusta asti ollut, joten oliko nyt väliä yrittikö hän?

"Sinä haluat laulaa", Takuto puuttui äkkiä puheeseen ja molemmat tytöt kääntyivät katsomaan häntä.

"Se oli lupaus. Minä täytin sen jo", Mitsuki sanoi hiljaa vältellen.

"Ei, silloin kun minä kysyin sinulta, sinä vastasit rehellisesti mitä tunnet", Takuto sanoi.

_"Miksi sinä haluat niin kovasti laulaa?" _

_"Minä... tein lupauksen. Minä tein lupauksen Eichille. Ja minä rakastan laulamista, rakastan musiikkia enemmän kuin mitään! Minä tahdon saada kaikkien sydämen lämpimäksi musiikillani!"_

Mitsuki muisti sen mitä oli sanonut.

"Sinä rakastat laulamista, etkö?" Takuto kysyi hymähtäen.

"Kyllä", Mitsuki vastasi hymyillen.

Hän oli niin kiitollinen ystävistä, jotka olivat hänen tukenaan ja muistuttamassa häntä siitä, että hän oli kunnossa. Hän ei voinut olla varma, mitä Eichi ajatteli, mutta omat tunteensa hän tiesi. Ja hän tiesi että hän varjelisi niitä, vaikka ei saisikaan vastakaikua. Mitsuki tiesi rakastavansa laulamista, vaikka se alunperin oli lupaus, oli hän siitä huolimatta, vaikka lupausta ei olisi koskaan tehtykään, hän olisi halunnut laulaa. Hän ei olisi muuttanut kokemuksiaan, vaikka laulaminen ei olisi ollut lupaus, koska hän rakasti musiikkia. Oli aina rakastanut. Hänellä oli yhä unelma, jota hän oli jo muutaman kuukauden saanut elää, ja jota hän halusi elää vielä viimeiset viikkonsa. Viimeiset viikot, ennen kuin hän lähtisi.

"Mutta minulla on enää muutama viikko aikaa", Mitsuki sanoi varovasti ja tiesi, ettei eläisi unelmaansa enää kovin pitkään. Kuolemanjumalat vakavoituivat heti.

"Siksi me puhuimme sinulle. Sinä ehdit vielä muutaman viikon tehdä kaikkesi. Sitten, voit mennä leikkaukseen", Meroko sanoi.

"Ei, minä en tahdo leikkaukseen", Mitsuki sanoi ja nosti käden kurkulleen. "Vaikka saisin laulaa, minä en voisi enää puhua 'Mitsukina'."

"Jos menetät äänesi Mitsukina, ei Takuto saa sinulle ääntä myöskään Full Moonina", Meroko totesi. "Sinä et voisi laulaakaan."

Mitsuki katsoi hätääntyneenä Takutoa. Sitä hän ei ollut tiennyt.

Takuto nyökkäsi. "Totta. Sinulla ei olisi ääntä Full Mooninakaan."

"Mutta... mutta enhän minä sitten voi mennä leikkaukseen missään tapauksessa!" Mitsuki kauhistui. Hän tiesi kuolevansa, mutta pienen hetken hän ei ollut ajatellut sitä ja oli toivonut että voisi vielä olla ystäviensä kanssa. Voisi elää. Samoin kuin ennenkin.

Mutta vaikka hän kuolisikin, hän ei halunnut menettää ääntään sitä ennen, jos voisi vielä hetken laulaa. Jatkaa vielä vähän unelmaansa.

"Minä olen pahoillani siitä, Mitsuki", Meroko sanoi lohduttaen, "mutta me keksimme jotakin, emmenkö?"

Mitsuki ei ollut varma tarkoittiko Meroko ratkaisun keksimistä laulamisen vai kuoleman suhteen, muttei halunnut pohtiakaan sitä enempää. Hän halusi soittaa Oshigelle. Heidän pitäisi saada kaikki seuraavan konsertin loppujärjestelyt valmiiksi ja siirrettävä konserttia viikolla aikaisemmaksi.

* * *

><p>Oshige vastasi puhelimeen melkein heti ja Mitsuki kuuli innostuksen managerinsa sanoissa. Oshige ei sanallakaan maininnut Mitsukin sanoja laulamisen lopettamisesta ja Mitsuki oli siitä kiitollinen. Hän ei halunnut keskustella siitä.<p>

"Siinä onkin sitten hommaa, näemmekö huomenna iltapäivällä?"

"Selvä!"

"Ja niin, Mitsuki. Ihanaa että olet palannut." Tuut, tuut, tuut...

Mitsuki tiesi mitä hänen managerinsa tarkoitti. Oshige oli iloinen, että hän oli toipunut ja päättänyt jatkaa vielä laulamistaan. Sitä Oshige tarkoitti palaamisella. Mitsuki hymyili itsekseen laittaessaan puhelimen löydälleen. Hän halusi pyytää anteeksi myös Wakaoujilta, jolle hän varmasti oli aiheuttanut ylimääräistä huolta. Mutta Mitsuki ei tahtonut löytää sanoja. "Anteeksi" ja "kiitos"... oliko ne liian vaikea sanoa vai olivatko ne liian yksinkertaisia, että hänen pitäisi selittää enemmän?

* * *

><p>"Me-chan? Te tulitte takaisin."<p>

Meroko tunnisti äänen heti ja hänen sydämensä tuntui lyövän hieman epätasaisesti aina kun hän kuuli tämän äänen, hänen entisen kumppaninsa. Meroko tiesi pitävänsä Takutosta, mutta hänen entinen kumppaninsa Izumi silti oli hänen sydämessään. Sitä syvää rakkautta ei voinut vain nopeasti ohittaa, se säilyi hänen sydämessään Izumia kohtaan, vaikka Izumi ei varmaankaan tuntenut samoin. Meroko tiesi silti aina sydämensä hieman oikuttelevan entisen parinsa lähellä.

Izumi istahti katolle Merokon viereen. "No, millainen Amerikka on?" hän kysyi hymyillen.

"Ihan mukava", Meroko vastasi vältellen, sillä hän oli huomannut Takuton kävelevän pihalle hieman kauempana. Izumi huomasi Takuton myös ja naurahti ivallisesti.

"Ta-kun taisi pitää Amerikasta myös? Micky sai hänet varmaan innostumaan", Izumi virnuili, mutta katsoi kysyvästi Merokoa, kun huomasi tämän huolestuneen ilmeen.

"Mitä Me-chan?"

"Eichillä on tyttöystävä."

"Mitä? Ei ole totta, Micky varmaan riemastui."

Meroko painoi päänsä polviin ja katseli eteenpäin hieman tyhjin silmin.

"Mitsuki meni aivan suunniltaan. Hän oli kuin kuollut, enkä minä voi tehdä mitään. Hän aikoi lopettaa laulamisen, mutta minä yritin Takuton kanssa puhua hänelle. En ole varma, mitä hän nyt ajattelee", Meroko sanoi surullisesti. Izumi kääntyi katsomaan samaan suuntaan kuin Meroko.

"Hänen aikansa alkaa olla lopussa", hän totesi hiljaa. Meroko tyytyi nyökkäämään.

"Oletko varma että voit tehdä sen?" Izumi kysyi hieman huolissaan eikä Meroko muistanut kuulleensa Izumin äänessä huolta pitkään aikaan.

"Me keksimme jotakin", Meroko sanoi päättäväisenä.

"Te ette voi estää kohtaloa."

"Me keksimme jotakin", Meroko toisti, "Me emme voi luovuttaa!"

* * *

><p>"Takuto?"<p>

Takuto säpsähti ja kääntyi katsomaan tyttöä, joka käveli häntä kohti hitain askelin. Mitsuki oli jättänyt hiuksensa auki ja hän asteli pimeän pihan poikki pienelle puutarhalammelle, joka kiilti tummassa jäässä ja heijasti taivaalla loistavat tähdet. Takuto oli ollut lähdössä lentämään viileään yöhön, sillä hänestä tuntui, että hänen päänsä oli aivan yhtä sekaisin kuin Mitsukilla. Eikä hän ollut osannut auttaa tyttöä, vaikka Mitsuki olisi tarvinnut apua. Meroko oli osannut asian paremmin.

"Eikö sinun pitäisi olla nukkumassa Mitsuki?" Takuto kysyi. Mitsuki kohautti hieman olkapäitään ja käveli hieman nopeammin askelin Takuton luo. Hänellä oli yllään vain pitkä yöpaitansa ja ulkona oli hyvin kylmä.

"Mihin sinä olit menossa?" tyttö kysyi ja vilkaisi nopsasti yötaivaalle ja käänsi sitten äkkiä katseensa takaisin alas. Tähdet satuttivat vielä liikaa.

"Lentämään, minua ei väsytä, kuten ei ilmeisesti sinuakaan", Takuto vastasi ja katsoi kysyvästi Mitsukia. "Mihin sinä itse olit menossa?"

"Minä... Tulin puhumaan sinulle."

"Minulle?" Takuto kysyi hämmästyneenä. Mitsuki oli pystynyt puhumaan surustaan paremmin Merokon kanssa, Takuto ei ollut ollenkaan varma pystyisikö hän itse puhumaan Eichistä tyynesti.

"Sinulle, Takuto. Tuota... se on oikeastaan kysymys..."

"Kysy mitä vain."

"Minä...", Mitsuki empi, "Miten te kuolemanjumalat viette sielun?"

Takuto hämmästyi kysymystä ja oli hetken aivan hiljaa. Miksi Mitsuki sitä kysyi. Tyttö kuitenkin katsoi häntä päättäväisesti suoraan silmiin ja halusi selvästi saada vastauksen.

"Meroko... käyttää 'ruoskan tapaista' välinettä viedäkseen sielun... Izumi... hän on käyttänyt kuolemansuudelmaa ja varmasti myös kuolemanjousta... Minä... olen vasta oikeastaan harjoittelija... joten minä... käytän usein kuolemansuudelmaa..." Takuto selitti takellellen ja hämillään, mutta Mitsuki katsoi häntä kokoajan päättäväisenä ja varmana.

"Miksi sinä... oikeastaan halusit tietää?" Takuto kysyi lopulta. Mitsuki vilkaisi vielä nopsasti tähtitaivasta ja käänsi sitten katseensa takaisin Takutoon.

"Minä haluan, että sinä viet minun sieluni Takuto, sitten kun aika on", Mitsuki sanoi päättäväisenä. Tyttö kääntyi ja lähti sipsuttamaan takaisin sisälle pitkän yöpaitansa helma heilahtaen tuulessa ja jättäen Takuton hämillään yksin viileään yöhön.


	5. Pakeneva sydän

**5. Luku : Pakeneva sydän**

**Paritukset: **Mitsuki & Eichi, Mitsuki & Takuto

**Genret: **Romantiikka, draama, angsti

**Juoni: **On Full Moonin viimeisen konsertin aika. Shinigamit etsivät ratkaisua Mitsukin pelastamiseen, mutta tytöllä on omat suunnitelmansa.

**Kirjoittaja: **Laris

Mitsuki käveli varovaisin ja hiljaisin askelin takaisin sisälle. Nyt hän oli saanut vastauksen kysymykseen, jota hän oli miettinyt: miten kuolemanjumalat veisivät hänen sielunsa?

Mitsuki oli sanonut Takutolle, että halusi tämän olevan se, joka veisi hänen sielunsa kun se aika koittaisi. Tyttö tiesi, että se oli alusta asti ollut hänen valintansa.

Päivät kuluivat eteenpäin liian nopeasti. Mitsukilla oli paljon töitä ennen konserttia, joten päivät suhahtelivat ohitse kuin niitä ei ehtisi huomatakaan. Konserttia edeltävänä iltana Mitsuki istui ikkunan ääressä ja katseli kuinka pilvet lipuivat tummalla taivaalla. Muutama kirkas tähti tuntui vilkuttavat hänelle ja Mitsuki hymyili valoille surullisesti.

Hän ei ollut puhunut musiikista isoäidilleen enää sen jälkeen, kun oli kertonut tälle antavansa periksi unelmansa kanssa. Mummi ei tietenkään tiennyt hänen olevan laulajatar Full Moon, jonka saattoi nähdä television musiikkikanavalla, kaduilla konserttimainoksissa tai kuulla radiosta.

Mummi luuli tytön muuttaneen mieltään musiikin suhteen, eikä Mitsuki ollut uskaltanut ottaa asiaa enää esille. Isoäiti oli ollut tyytyväinen, kun sai kuulla Mitsukin suusta sanat, joita usein itsekin sanoi: "musiikki ei tee onnelliseksi".

Kuitenkin sydämessään Mitsuki toivoi kovasti, että saisi isoäitinsä kuuntelemaan konserttiaan. Hän oli jo muutamia päiviä sitten pyytänyt luvan päästäkseen Oshigen luo siksi illaksi. Isoäiti ei tietäisi, että oikeasti tyttö olisi lavalla laulamassa tuhansien ihmisten edessä.

Wakaouji oli kiirehtinyt leikkauksen kanssa ja myös isoäiti oli hoputtanut Mitsukia suostumaan leikkaukseen. Nyt leikkaus voitaisiin järjestää piankin, mutta Mitsuki kieltäytyi edelleen. Hän ei halunnut leikkaukseen edes konserttinsa jälkeen. Hän menettäisi ainoan asian, joka hänellä oli. Äänensä.

Hän ei enää ikinä voisi sanoa niitä sanoja ääneen. Hän ei voisi kutsua rakkaitaan. Siksi tyttö tiesi mieluummin vaikka kuolevansa, kuin menettävänsä äänensä.

Mitsuki kuvitteli lavan valojen loisteessa, ihmisten huutaessa, musiikin pauhatessa… Hän näki lavalla tytön, jonka pitkät vaaleat hiukset hohtivat valoissa ja kuinka tyttö ojensi käsiään kohti yleisöä. Tyttö lauloi ja selvästi nautti siitä, mitä teki. Tyttö lauloi koko sydämestään.

Mitsuki tiesi, että tyttö hänen kuvitelmissaan oli Full Moon. Niin tiesi yleisökin: kaikki ihmiset tiesivät nuoren naisen olevan se laulajatar, josta kuultiin mediassa. Mutta kukaan ei tiennyt, että tyttö ei ollutkaan sitä, miltä päällepäin näytti. Kukaan ei tiennyt tytön olevan muutamia vuosia nuorempi, vakavasti sairas… Eikä kukaan tiennyt, että tytöllä olisi enää hyvin vähän aikaa jäljellä.

Ihmiset tunsivat Full Moonin ja tämän laulut, mutta Mitsuki tiesi, että kukaan ei tuntenut häntä. Hän oli Full Moon ja toisaalta taas ei. Hän oli siinä kehossa, joka lauloi lavalla ja nautti elämästään. Kuitenkaan hän ei ollut se hahmo, joksi ihmiset häntä luulivat, hän ei ollut sellainen, joksi hänet kuviteltiin.

Kukaan ei muistaisi "Mitsukia", vaan Full Moonin.

Ajatus suretti hieman Mitsukia, mutta hän tiesi, että hän ei voisi paljastaa salaisuuttaan. Kukaan ei uskoisi häntä. Ainoat ihmiset, jotka asiasta tiesivät, olivat Wakaouji, Oshige ja nyt myös Eichi.

"Jännittääkö?"

Mitsuki säpsähti ja vilkaisi Merokoon, joka istui hänen viereensä katselemaan yötaivasta, jota pilvet yrittivät peittää. Mitsuki pudisti päätään. Ei, hän ei jännittänyt konserttia. Hän ei oikeastaan jännittänyt mitään. Hän vain… odotti. Konsertista hän oli innostunut, hän halusi tehdä siitä unohtumattoman. Ja hänen olisi siellä paljastettava, ettei enää voisi laulaa pitkään. Tyttö tiesi, mitä haluaisi sanoa.

"Oletko pohtinut leikkausta?" Meroko kysyi hiljaa. Asiallisesti. Se ei kiusannut Mitsukia, kuten aina muulloin, kun muut kyselivät samasta asiasta.

"Minä en tahdo", Mitsukin ääni muuttui kuiskaukseksi. Asiasta ei kuitenkaan ollut yhtään helpompi puhua.

"Minä tiedän. Me yritämme koko ajan, me keksimme jotakin", Meroko sanoi päättäväisenä.

Mitsuki ei halunnut Merokon pohtivan turhaan tätä vaikeaa valintaa. Merokon ei tarvitsisi kärsiä siitä, sillä Mitsuki tiesi jo, että oli tehnyt päätöksensä. Hän halusi, että hänen sielunsa vietäisiin konsertin jälkeen. Sen pitäisi tapahtua pian, heti konsertin loputtua, ennen kuin kukaan tulisi puhumaan hänelle.

Takuton suostutteleminen saattaisi olla vaikeaa, mutta Mitsuki tiesi, että jos hän pyytäisi tarpeeksi, jos hän todella toivoisi, hän saattaisi onnistua. Takuton olisi pakko suostua. Pakko.

* * *

><p>"Uskomatonta!" Full Moon huudahti nähdessään täysin valmiin lavan konserttipäivän aamuna. He olivat käyneet lavalla edellisinäkin päivinä, mutta valoja ja lopullisia koristuksia ei oltu saatu valmiiksi ennen tätä aamua. Lavan kanssa oli tullut kiire.<p>

"Tästä tulee upein koskaan näkemämme konsertti!" Oshige lupasi innoissaan. "Tästä tulee loistavaa!" Full Moon hymyili onnellisena. Hän saisi viimeisen, upean konserttinsa. Siitä tulisi unohtumaton.

Illalla Mitsuki valmistautui konserttiin Full Moonin huoneessa. Hän ei ollut vielä vaihtanut laulajatar hahmoonsa, mutta pian olisi sen aika. Mitsuki huokaisi syvään katsoessaan itseään peilistä ja silitteli samalla vaalean mekkonsa helmaa suoremmaksi. Hän ei ollut jännittänyt aiemmin tätä esiintymistä, mutta nyt tytöstä tuntui, kuin kädet vapisisivat. Hän ei pelännyt konserttia, vaan lopullista päätöstään, joka toteutuisi konsertin jälkeen.

"Kaikki valmista?" Takuto kysyi. Mitsuki nyökkäsi kääntyen shinigameja kohti ja mekon helma pyörähti nätisti hänen mukanaan.

"Minä rakastan tuota mekkoa", Meroko sanoi innoissaan. "Se sopii sinulle!"

"Kiitos", Mitsuki sanoi ja hymyili. "Selvä, Takuto!"

Samassa shinigami napsautti sormiaan ja Mitsuki tunsi sisällään leviävän lämpimän tunteen. Pian Merokon ja Takuton edessä seisoi kuusitoista vuotias Full Moon, valmiina laulamaan tuhatpäisen yleisön edessä.

Oshige avasi oven samalla hetkellä ja oli selvästi innoissaan.

"Mitsuki, oletko valmis?" hän kysyi, eikä jäänyt odottamaan vastausta vaan melkein raahasi Full Moonin huoneesta lavan taakse. Tyttö kulki vastustelematta managerinsa perässä ja hymyili hieman surullisesti. Hän tiesi shinigamien seuraavan aivan hänen jäljessään.

"Hyvin se menee", Meroko sanoi iloisena. "Onnea!"

"Mitsuki, minä… Kun sinä kysyit-", Takuto aloitti, mutta Mitsuki keskeytti hänet.

"Minun pitää olla vahva. Minä aion laulaa koko sydämestäni! Minä menen nyt!" Full Moon sanoi hymyillen ja kääntyi lavalle puolijuoksua. Ihmisten huudot ja kiljahtelut kaikuivat ympäriinsä. Full Moon tervehti yleisöään ja tunsi ilon kuplivan sisällään. Se oli viimeinen kerta, kun hän nousi lavalle, ja silti hän oli niin onnellinen kaikkien niiden ihmisten edessä.

* * *

><p>Takuto ei ollut kertonut Merokolle sitä, mitä Mitsuki oli pyytänyt häntä tekemään. Hän ei ollut halunnut järkyttää Merokoa, sillä hän ei ollut itsekään varma, mitä vastaisi. Mitsuki ei kuitenkaan ollut odottanut vastausta, eikä ottanut asiaa edes puheeksi enää sen illan jälkeen, jolloin tyttö oli kertonut haluavansa Takuton vievän hänen sielunsa.<p>

Takuto pelkäsi, että Mitsuki pyytäisi häntä toteuttamaan pyynnön pian. Hän ei halunnut. Hän ei ehkä pystyisi. Hän halusi Mitsukin jatkavan elämäänsä, halusi tämän olevan onnellinen. Mutta asiat eivät voisi pysyä samanlaisina kovin pitkään. Heidän pitäisi viedä Mitsukin sielu ja jos he eivät sitä tekisi, joku muu shinigami tulisi toteuttamaan tehtävän.

Jos he eivät veisi sielua, heillä ei olisi enää käyttöä tai tehtävää shinigameina. Takuto ei tiennyt mitä hänelle ja Merokolle tapahtuisi sen jälkeen. Takuto ei kuitenkaan halunnut, että Meroko joutuisi kärsimään sen vuoksi, ettei hän voisi viedä kohteen sielua. Meroko ehkä pystyisi tekemään sen, vai pystyisikö? Merokosta ja Mitsukista oli tullut ystävät, vaikkakin vaikean alun kautta.

Takuto ei kuitenkaan voinut sallia Merokon vievän Mitsukin sielua. Hän ei sallisi sitä kenellekään. Hän ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, kuinka pystyisi estämään sen. Hän ei ehkä olisi enää täällä… Jos hän olisi muuttunut aaveeksi, kun he eivät olisi suorittaneet tehtäväänsä…

Mutta ehkä Mitsuki muuttaisi mielensä? Tai olisi muuttanut jo? Takuto kuitenkin tiesi, että tyttö oli itsepäinen ja saisi oman tahtonsa läpi, vaikka se ei olisi hänelle hyväksi. Shinigamipoika ei kuitenkaan jaksanut miettiä asiaa sen enempää. Hän keskittyi konserttiin.

* * *

><p>Full Moon loisti lavalla kirkkaampana kuin oikea täysikuu. Hän loisti enemmän kuin nimensä veroisesti ja yleisö tunsi sen. Kaikki pystyivät näkemään, kuinka ilo esiintymisestä kumpusi Full Moonista ja kuinka tämän laulut ja niiden sanoma tulivat suoraan sydämestä. Ennen viimeistä laulua, Mitsuki tiesi, että oli aika puhua.<p>

"Kiitos!" Full Moon kiitti yleisöään ja ihmisten seasta tulvi huutoa innostuneena vastauksena. "Ennen illan viimeistä kappaletta, minä tahtoisin sanoa… kertoa erään asian."

Yleisö tuntui hiljenevän. Kaikki halusivat kuulla, mitä tyttö sanoisi. Osa kuiski hämmentyneenä, sillä laulajattaren äänestä kuuli, ettei kerrottava ollut kovinkaan iloista.

* * *

><p>"Mitä hän tekee?"<p>

"Minä… tämä ei ollut suunnitelmassa!"

"Odottakaa, minä luulen että Mit-, Full Moonilla on tärkeää sanottavaa", Oshige sanoi.

"Tiesitkö sinä tästä?"

"En, mutta… Oikeastaan osasin odottaa tätä", Oshige vastasi.

_'Mitsuki, sinä olet vahva!'_

* * *

><p>"Minä halusin kertoa, että tämä konsertti… Te ette tule näkemään minua enää tämän jälkeen", Full Moon sanoi hapuille oikeita sanoja. Hän ei halunnut tehdä kaikesta niin lopullista, mutta ei hän voisi tehdä tyhjiä lupauksia.<p>

Väkijoukko kohahti hänen sanojensa jälkeen. Kaikki hämmästyivät tytön sanoja.

"Tämä on minun unelmani ja minä olen saanut toteuttaa sitä! Olen siitä niin kiitollinen monelle ihmisille. Myös teille kaikille! Minulla ei ole enää paljon aikaa… Siksi… Kuunnelkaa minun viimeinen lauluni!"

Musiikki alkoi lipua hiljalleen joka puolelle ja Mitsuki sulki hetkeksi silmänsä. Hän tiesi löytäneensä paikan, missä pystyi loistamaan.

"Pyydän… kuunnelkaa. The Last Song"

_I finally found the place_

_Where I can _

_Shine but _

_Now when I've found it _

_I have to leave it behind _

_I love the light _

_I've been in the dark _

_But who will win? _

_This is me _

_But _

_They don't know the real me _

_Whispers [Whispers]_

_I'm afraid _

_Just smile [smile] _

_You can see the last tear _

_Falling and falling _

_The last piece of my love _

_I'm sorry I have to go _

_But my dream _

_It came true _

_I'm so happy, I made it _

_I promise, I'll come back someday _

_Will you still hear _

_My song? _

_Can you feel me right here? _

_Whispers [Whispers]_

_I'm afraid _

_Just smile [smile] _

_You can see the last tear _

_Falling and falling _

_The last piece of my love _

_Can you see it _

_Can you hear it _

_My love, my voice _

_My whole world _

_Whispers [Whispers]_

_I'm not afraid _

_Anymore [anymore] _

_You can see the last tear _

_Falling and falling _

_The last piece of my love _

_The last piece…. of my love_

Mitsuki tunsi kyyneleen vierivän pitkin poskeaan. Hänen äänensä oli niin vahva, hyvä ja parempi kuin koskaan. Parempi, kuin se olisi voinut olla. Vielä vuosi sitten hän olisi voinut vain haaveilla tästä, kuten hän oli tehnytkin. Shinigamit eivät tienneetkään miten kiitollinen hän oli. Mitsukista tuntui, että hänen sydämensä oli niin täynnä kiitosta, että se vuotaisi ja pyyhkisi kaikkien yli niin, että jokainen voisi tuntea sen.

Hänen laulunsa oli aivan uusi, jokainen yleisöstä kuuli sen ensimmäistä kertaa. Se oli tarkoitus esittää ensimmäisen, ja Mitsuki tiesi että viimeisen, kerran tässä konsertissa. Konsertti oli ohi. Nyt oli sen aika. Tai pikemminkin se oli lopussa. Aikaa ei enää ollut.

Viimeinen hymy kaikille. Viimeinen kyynel vierähti poskelle.

"Kiitos!" Full Moon huusi. "Kiitos kaikki!"

Full Moon poistui lavalta suurien abioodien yhä kuuluessa yleisöstä. Moni toivoi häntä takaisin lavalle, mutta Mitsukin oli miltei juostava, jotta hän ehtisi Takuton luo, ennen kuin Oshige tulisi hänen luokseen.

Takuto ja Meroko olivat jo tulleet lavan taakse ja Mitsuki juoksi suoraan heidän luokseen.

"Se oli upeaa Mitsuki!" Meroko sanoi kyyneleet silmissään. "Minä en tiennyt, että sinä halusit… kertoa ihmisille. Sinä sanoit sen niin… hyvin! Paljastamatta silti liikaa!"

Mitsuki nyökkäsi ja koitti järjestellä hymyn kasvoilleen.

"Takuto, minulla on sinulle asiaa", tyttö sanoi päättäväisenä.

"Nytkö?"

"Nyt", Mitsuki sanoi ja vilkaisi Merokoa. Shinigami ymmärsi tytön katseesta, että asia oli kaksinkeskeistä. Meroko nyökkäsi hymyillen. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä Mitsuki suunnitteli.

Takuto seurasi Full Moonia ulos. He välttelivät kaikkia, jotka kulkivat ohitse ja lopulta ulkona shinigami muutti tytön takaisin omaksi itsekseen. Mitsuki huokaisi helpottuneen kuuloisena. Hän oli pitänyt uskomattoman, unohtumattoman konsertin, kuten oli toivonutkin.

Mitsuki ei sanonut mitään, vaan tuijotti Takuto aivan hiljaa ja shinigami vastasi katseeseen. Hän tiesi, mitä Mitsuki kysyisi seuraavaksi. Tai mitä tämä pyytäisi seuraavaksi. Hän ei ollut tajunnut sitä ennen konserttia, mutta nyt hän huomasi, että Mitsuki oli suunnitellut tätä alusta lähtien.

"Älä, Mitsuki." Se oli hiljainen pyyntö. Silti Takuto tiesi, ettei se auttanut mitään.

"Minä en halua odottaa, että joku muu tekee sen. Minä en anna sieluani kenellekään muulle" Mitsuki vastasi niin tyynesti kuin kykeni ja piti katseensa vakaana.

Mitsuki oli liian lähellä. Ja silti tyttö tuli vieläkin lähemmäs. Takuto olisi voinut laskea tytön silmäripset ja niillä kimmeltävät kyyneleet. Tilanne, jota hän oli aina toivonut ja nyt hän olisi halunnut paeta, jotta Mitsukin suunnitelma ei onnistuisi. Mitsuki oli nyt aivan hänen edessään ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin, ennen kuin sulki ne ja Takutosta tuntui kuin kirkas valo olisi sammunut hänen edessään.

Mitsukin kasvot olivat koholla, hän odotti. Shinigamipoika siirsi varovasti kätensä tytön poskelle ja huomasi Mitsukin värähtävän hieman, kun hänen sormensa kietoutuivat tytön hiuksiin.

Hän ei voinut tehdä sitä. Hän ei voinut lopettaa elämää, joka sykki siinä hänen edessään, hänen käsissään. Elämää, jota hän rakasti ja jonka vuoksi hän oli valmis vaikka kuolemaan uudelleen.

Tytön tuoksu, pehmeät hiukset… Kaikki, mitä tyttö oli… He tunsivat toistensa huulet, jotka liikkuivat lempeästi toisiaan vasten.

Mitsukista tuntui, että hänen sisällään roihahti jokin, mistä hän ei ollut ennen ollut yhtä tietoinen. Hän halusi olla siinä, toisen ihmisen lähellä… Ja samaan aikaan hän oli toteuttamassa aikomustaan… Hän pelkäsi ja odotti, mutta mitään ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut. Viimein Mitsuki tunsi huulien hiipuvan kauemmas hänen läheltään.

"Minä en tee sitä."

Mitsuki jähmettyi paikoilleen ja avasi hämillään silmänsä.

"Anteeksi, minä… minä en voi. En ikinä voisi…", Takuto sanoi epäröiden ja Mitsuki riuhtaisi itsensä nopeasti irti.

Kyyneleet kumpusivat jälleen tytön silmistä ja valuivat vuolaina virtoina pitkin poskia. Mitsukilla oli petetty olo. Kuin häntä olisi huijattu. Hän oli ollut niin varma, että onnistuisi tässä, mutta sitten kaikki mureni hänen edessään. Hän ei päässyt pakoon helpoimmalla tavalla, jonka olisi voinut tehdä.

"Mitsuki, anteeksi. Oikeasti, minä en voi…"

"Älä! Älä koske minuun!" Mitsuki kiljui vihaisena ja huitaisi shinigamipojan käden pois. Hän ei halunnut, että kukaan koskisi häneen nyt. Ei nyt, kun hän oli haavoittuvaisimmillaan, ei nyt kun hän häpesi kyyneleitä, jotka valuivat kasvoille.

Mitsuki käänsi selkänsä Takutolle ja ryntäsi kaupungin kaduille näkemättä kunnolla eteensä kyyneleistä sumeilla silmillään. Takuto jäi paikoilleen tietämättä, uskaltaisiko seurata tyttöä. Mitsuki halusi olla rauhassa, sen hän tiesi. Mutta minne tyttö oli menossa? Jos Mitsukin aikeena oli kuolla, mitä hän nyt tekisi, kun Takuto ei suostunut hänen pyyntöönsä? Tietysti Mitsukista täytyi tuntua pahalta, mutta… Tyttö ei jälleen ymmärtänyt omaa parastaan. Mitsuki halusi pois vain, koska yritti paeta. Hän ei jaksanut.

Takuto puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja kohotti katseensa ylöspäin. Hän ei voisi päästää irti. Hän ei voisi unohtaa tunteita, kosketusta, Mitsukin tuoksua… Hän ei voisi unohtaa mitään. Hänen pitäisi sanoa se Mitsukille. Hänen pitäisi sanoa se suoraan ja saada tämä uskomaan, että he keksisivät keinon tytön pelastamiseen. Kaikki, mitä Takuto halusi, oli että Mitsuki voisi elää onnellisena, vaikka hän itse ei enää voisikaan olla tämän vierellä.

* * *

><p>Mitsuki juoksi ja juoksi, tietämättä mihin hän oli menossa. Taas hän itki ja murehti, vaikka muutama tunti sitten hän oli elänyt yksiä elämänsä parhaimmista hetkistä. Hän oli elänyt hetken unelmaansa.<p>

Miksi aika kulki joskus niin nopeasti, joskus niin hitaasti? Miksi aika oli aina ollut hänen vihollisensa, mitä ikinä olikaan tapahtunut? Jokainen sekunti oli ensin ollut odotusta, toivomista, surua, ikävää ja sitten pieniä hetkiä onnea, rakkautta, ystävyyttä, ennen kuin se kaikki palasi takaisin suruun, ikävään ja pakenemisen tunteeseen.

Mitsuki tiesi, ettei hän pääsisi pakoon juoksemalla. Hän ei pääsisi pakoon mitään. Hän halusi pois, koska oli niin väsynyt. Nyt oli jo hänen aikansa ja vaikka hän oli itkenyt Merokolle murheitaan, suostunut puhumaan tälle ja kertonut ikävänsä Eichiä kohtaan, silti hän ei ollut paljastanut sydämessään edelleen olevaa suurta salaisuutta. Hän halusi pois, vaikka leikkaus parantaisi hänet. Hän ei voisi enää laulaa, ei käyttää ääntään, jota hänellä ei olisi…

Hänellä ei ollut enää Eichiäkään. Hänellä ei ollut enää lupausta toteutettavaksi.

_"Sinä rakastat laulamista, etkö?"_

Kyllä, se oli ollut hänen unelmansa niin kauan kuin hän pystyi muistamaan. Hän oli saanut toteuttaa sen, ja siitä hän oli kiitollinen. Nyt hän voisi lähteä, koska unelma oli tullut toteen.

Mitsuki pysähtyi hieman huohottaen, tuntien kurkussaan taas saman poltteen kuin ennenkin. Kukaan ei tiennyt, miten Full Moon oli kadonnut niin nopeasti. Oshige yritti varmaan soittaa hänen kännykkäänsä parasta aikaa… Mitäköhän manageri tekisi, kun ei saisi häntä kiinni mistään? Mitsukilla ei ollut mitään mukanaan, sillä hän oli odottanut viimeisten hetkiensä tulevan. Hän ei tiennyt minne menisi.

Hän ei halunnut lähelle shinigameja. Häntä hävettivät nämä omat surulliset tunteensa, jotka velloivat hänen sisällään, niin, että joskus hän oli jopa peloissaan. Hän ei voisi mennä kotiin. Häntä alettaisiin varmasti pian etsiä. He löytäisivät hänet, pakottaisivat hänet leikkaukseen…

"Ei!" Mitsuki parahti ääneen ajatellessaan asiaa ja hengitti sitten syvään katsellessaan ympärilleen, jotta saisi selville, missä hän oli. Puisto oli jo hämärä, sillä oli myöhäinen ilta, eikä kaduilla näkynyt ketään. Puisto oli Mitsukille tuttu, hän tiesi, että vähän matkan päässä olisi kaunis suihkulähde. Sillä olisi myös penkki, jolle hän voisi istuutua. Mitsuki lähti hiljaisin askelin eteenpäin.

Mitä hän oli tuntenut, kun Takuto oli hänen lähellään? Mitä hän oli tuntenut, kun shinigami oli suudellut häntä? Se roihahdus, outo tuntemus, että hänen oli itseasiassa _hyvä_ olla… Mitä se tarkoitti?

Mitsuki tiesi kyllä, mikä se tunne oli. Hän ei halunnut myöntää sitä. Vähä vähältä, hitaasti, hän oli ystävystynyt kuolemanjumalien kanssa, jotka olivat auttaneet häntä toteuttamaan hänen unelmansa. He olivat olleet hänen tukenaan, kun hän oli kaivannut Eichiä ja päässyt lopulta tapaamaan tätä. Ja hänellä oli alkanut myös olla tunteita Takutoa kohtaan.

Shinigamipojan tunteista hän oli tiennyt jo pidempään. Kaikki ne kiukuttelut ja mustasukkaisuuden tunteet Eichin vuoksi, kaikki ne hetket, kun Takuto oli lohduttanut häntä… Hän ymmärsi ne nyt. Mitsuki tiesi, että poika välitti hänestä todella. Hän välitti pojasta myös, mutta… Voisiko hän? Uskaltaisiko hän? Se tuntui pahalta Eichiä kohtaan, mutta olisiko sillä merkitystä, sillä Eichillä oli Alice.

Mitsuki tiesi, että hänen aikansa oli lopussa, mutta silti niillä viimeisillä hetkillä oli merkitystä. Jos hänellä todella oli tunteita, jos hän todella rakasti… voisiko hän sanoa ne ääneen? Halusiko hän sanoa ne? Tuntea ne viimeiset hetket… Mutta voisiko Takuto huolia vain sen puolikkaan, mikä tytöstä oli jäljellä? Mitsuki tiesi, että osa hänestä välittäisi aina Eichistä, eikä se koskaan muuttuisi.

Ja silti hän tiesi, että hänen ei tarvitsisi edes kysyä. Takuto huolisi hänet juuri tällaisena, viallisena ja puolikkaana.

Mitsuki istahti penkille ja kuunteli hetken suihkulähteen solisevaa vettä. Onneksi hän oli yksin. Hän tarvitsi tämän hetkensä miettiäkseen, päästäkseen irti tunnekuohusta. Hän ei ollut enää vihainen, niin kuin aluksi. Hän oli enää häpeissään ja pettynyt. Hän luuli pääsevänsä pois, ja nyt hänen mieleensä nousi kaikki se, minkä vuoksi hän halusi jäädä.

Jokainen hetki lavalla, jokainen nuotti ja sävel, jotka hän kuuli. Kaikki ne ihmiset, jotka kuuntelivat häntä. Auringon laskut ja aaltoileva meri. Kauniit hiekkarannat. Lumisade, vilkkuva tähtitaivas ja kaunis täysikuu. Kaupunki ja ostoskatu, auringonpaiste ja tumma yö. Kaikkia niitä kauniita hetkiä hän kaipasi.

Hänen isoäitinsä, Oshige ja Wakaouji. Eichi ja kaikki muistot. Meroko, Izumi ja Jonathan. Ja Takuto. Kaikki.

Mitsukilla oli jo ikävä sitä kaikkea. Hän halusi palata isoäidin luo, nauraa hetken tämän kanssa, viettää vielä niitä onnellisia hetkiä, joita heillä voisi olla edessä. Hän halusi pitää Eichin muistoissaan, halusi nähdä Oshigen ja Wakaouji, joiden välillä alkoi selvästi olla jotakin. Mitsuki naurahti ajatellessaan tätä.

Meroko ja Izumi olivat myös hänen ystäviään. Musiikki, jonka avulla hän ilmaisi itseään, jonka kautta hän välitti rakkauttaan. Isoäidin pitäisi vielä kuulla hänen laulunsa.

Ja Takuto. Hänen pitäisi kertoa Takutolle. Hänen pitäisi sanoa, mitä hän tunsi ja myös muistuttaa, että hän ei pystyisi koskaan antamaan sydäntään kokonaan. Siitä osa oli jo toisen, osa Takuton.

Mitsuki hengitti raikasta ja viileää ilmaa pyyhkien samalla kyyneliä poskiltaa ties kuinka monennetta kertaa tänäkin iltana. Hän tiesi olevansa oikea itkupilli. Sitäkin ajatusta hän naurahti.

Shinigamit olivat pohtineet keinoa, jonka avulla hän voisi elää, silti säilyttäen äänensä. Se oli toive, jota hän oikeasti halusi, mutta ei ollut uskaltanut luottaa siihen. Hän pelkäsi niin paljon, että oli toivonut voivansa paeta, kuolla nyt, mahdollisimman pian. Ja kuitenkin hänen elämänhalunsa oli niin voimakas. Sydän, joka sykki hänen rinnassaan, hän tunsi jokaisen lyönnin voimakkaampana. Mitsuki ei voinut pysäyttää sitä. Hän oli vielä elossa.

Mitsuki tiesi, että hänen pitäisi palata takaisin. Hän olisi nyt valmis palaamaan, pyytämään anteeksi. Hän tekisi mitä tahansa. Hän yrittäisi, kertoisi tunteensa. Hän halusi löytää onnen. Se oli vaikeaa, oli ollut hänen elämänsä ajan, mutta jos hän nyt voisi onnistua…? Eikö kaikilla tarinoilla pitänyt olla onnellinen loppu?

Mitsuki nousi penkiltä ja lähti päättäväisin askelin kohti konsertti paikkaa. Oshige ja Wakaouji odottaisivat häntä siellä. Meroko ja Takuto… shingamit olivat varmasti myös siellä. Mitsuki tiesi, ettei hän pelännyt kuolemaan, mutta hän ei myöskään halunnut pelätä elämää. Ei enää.

Jokainen askel toi häntä lähemmäs konserttipaikkaa. Jokainen askel vei häntä lähemmäs elämää.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Kappale "Last Song" on itse kirjoitettu lyhyt lyriikka ficciä varten.


	6. Kohtalon täyttyminen

**6. Luku : Kohtalon täyttyminen **

**Paritukset: **Mitsuki & Eichi, Mitsuki & Takuto, Meroko & Izumi

**Genret: **Romantiikka, draama, angsti

**Juoni: **On Full Moonin viimeisen konsertin aika. Shinigamit etsivät ratkaisua Mitsukin pelastamiseen, mutta tytöllä on omat suunnitelmansa.

**Kirjoittaja: **Laris

Mitsuki saapui takaisin keikkapaikalle pää pystyssä, mutta silmät vielä hiukan punaisina itkemisen jäljiltä. Oshige lähes ryntäsi tyttöä vastaan ja halasi tätä lämpimästi. Mitsuki huomasi Takuton ja Merokon, jotka olivat kyllä läsnä, mutta eivät sanoneet mitään. Tyttö mietti, oliko Takuto kertonut hänen aikeistaan Merokolle.

"Mitsuki, mihin sinä katosit heti konsertin jälkeen?" Oshige kysyi päästäen tytön irti rutistuksesta. "Sinä puhuit niin kauniisti. Kaikki meni aivan täydellisesti!"

"Minä…", Mitsuki empi hieman ja vilkaisi Takutoa, joka tarkasteli tytön kasvoja yrittäen saada selville, mikä oli saanut aikaan muutoksen.

Tyttö nielaisi ja kohtasi sitten managerinsa hämmentyneen katseen.

"Minä menen leikkaukseen. Minä en menetä ääntäni. Minä laulan vielä", Mitsuki sanoi ja tunsi tarvetta toistaa sanansa, jotta ne varmasti tulisivat toteen. "Minä laulan vielä."

Oshige näytti yllättyneeltä, mutta myös helpottuneelta tytön päätöksestä.

"Pelottaako sinua?" Oshige kysyi rauhallisesti. Mitsuki nyökkäsi heikosti, jolloin Oshige halasi tyttöä uudelleen. "Leikkaus menee hyvin. Me olemme kaikki tukemassa sinua. Ja minä uskon myös, että sinä palaat vielä lavalle", manageri sanoi ja Mitsuki kietoi kätensä Oshigen ympärille.

"Kiitos, Oshige-san."

Mitsuki ymmärsi nyt paremmin, miten paljon hän oli pelännyt äänensä menettämistä. Hän oli valehdellut, paennut ja tehnyt kaikkensa, jotta pääsisi helpompaa reittiä pakoon. Mutta pakotietä ei ollut ja nyt hän oli päättänyt kohdata tulevaisuuden pystypäin.

Hänen suunnitelmansa saada Takuto viemään hänen sielunsa ennen kuin muut ehtisivät viedä hänet leikkaukseen, oli mennyt pieleen, mutta ehkä niin oli tarkoituskin.

Tyttö muisteli haikeasti, mutta lämmöllä shinigamipojan sanoja. Takuto ei suostunut viemään hänen sieluaan. Takuto ei halunnut hänen kuolevan. Nyt Mitsuki kuitenkin tiesi, mitä kautta hän saisi pitää elämänsä ja äänensä. Hänen olisi taisteltava, eikä annettava periksi. Hän kertoisi Wakaoujille, että hän olisi valmis leikkaukseen.

Kun Oshige lähti johdattamaan tyttöä ulos ja parkkipaikalle, Mitsuki kääntyi katsomaan taakseen ja kuiskasi Takutolle ja Merokolle kiitoksensa.

* * *

><p>"Muutoksen näkee ihan hänen kasvoiltaan", Meroko sanoi hiljaa, kun he yhdessä Takuton kanssa katsoivat Mitsukin ja Oshigen katoavan väkijoukkoon.<p>

"Minä en vieläkään usko, että hän pyysi minua…", Takuto sanoi hiljaa pudistaen päätään. "Mutta nyt hän on päättänyt toisin. En tiedä mikä hänen mielensä muutti, mutta hitsi, olen kiitollinen siitä."

Meroko hymyili. "Mitsuki osaa olla niin dramaattinen."

Kumpikin shinigameista kääntyi katsomaan toisiaan ja ilmeet vakavoituivat. He tiesivät seuraavan tehtävänsä. Mitsuki oli päättänyt elää, eikä tyttö missään nimessä aikonut päästää irti mahdollisuuksistaan laulaa. Ehkä Full Moon palaisi vielä jonakin päivänä.

Mutta Takuton ja Merokon oli poistettava kuoleman uhka. Siihen oli vain yksi keino: poistaa Mitsukin nimi kuolemanlistasta.

"Mitä ikinä käykään, se on varmaan meidän loppumme", Meroko sanoi hiljaa. "Jos me onnistumme, meillä ei ole käyttöä shinigameina, me mokasimme. Emme saaneet kohteen sielua, vaan palautimme sen elämään. Jos me epäonnistumme… Mitsuki kuolee, mutta me olemme yrittäneet estää sen. Meitä rangaistaan."

Takuto nyökkäsi ja ojensi Merokolle kätensä, johon shinigamityttö hieman yllättyneenä tarttui.

"Me emme näe häntä enää koskaan", Meroko puhui ääni tukahtuneena. "Haluatko sinä silti tehdä tämän?"

Takuton huulet kääntyivät yllättäen hymyyn ja hän puristi Merokon kättä. "Mitä tapahtuukin, minä en anna Mitsukin kuolla. Hänen mielessään oli aina Eichi, mitä ikinä teimmekään. Minä yritin joskus olla se Eichi, miettiä miten Eichi milloinkin toimisi. Mutta nyt minä ymmärrän sen. Minun ei pidä olla Eichi, vaan minä."

Meroko nieleskeli ja kohtasi siniset silmät, joihin hän oli joskus ihastunut.

"Mutta tämän minä teen, koska vain minä voin sen tehdä", Takuto jatkoi. "Tämä on jotakin sellaista, mihin Eichi ei pysty. Tämä on minun tehtäväni."

Shinigami oli varma päätöksestään. Hän ei halunnut kertoa sitä Mitsukille ja pahoittaa tytön mieltä, mutta syvällä sisällään hän oli niin surullinen, että halusi vielä halata tyttöä. He eivät enää tapaisi, kävi miten kävi.

"Entä sinä, Meroko? Oletko silti valmis tähän?"

Silloin kyyneleet pääsivät valloilleen ja Meroko syöksyi Takuton syliin itkien. Poika piti hellästi kiinni Merokosta, joka nyyhkytti aikansa, mutta pyyhki sitten silmänsä.

"Minä en enää näe Mitsukia", hän nyyhkäisi. Takuto vastasi vain nyökkäyksellä. Hän ei käskenyt Merokon jäädä pois tehtävästä. Hän ei myöskään pyytänyt tätä mukaansa.

Meroko tiesi, että Takuto tarvitsi häntä. Yksinään shinigami ei onnistuisi, joten Meroko ei voinut jäädä pois, mutta Takuto ei silti painostanut häntä.

"Kyllä. Minä olen valmis", Meroko nyyhkäisi ja puristi Takuton kättä.

* * *

><p>Sairaalan valot olivat kirkkaat, vaikka ikkunan takana ilta pimeni jatkuvasti ja yö saapui vauhdilla. Mitsuki oli jo pukenut sairaalavaatteet ylleen ja nyt tyttö odotteli, sillä pian nukutuslääkärin oli määrä saapua.<p>

Päivät olivat kuluneet vilauksessa ja Mitsukin tila huononi jatkuvasti. Tyttö oli hämmästynyt, että hän enää oli edes hengissä, sillä hän ei pysynyt laskuissa päivistä. Oliko hänen aikansa jo mennyt?

Wakaouji oli saanut järjestettyä leikkauksen kiireellisenä ja nyt oli viimein aika taistella.

Oshige, Mitsukin isoäiti ja Wakaouji olivat kaikki läsnä ja puhuivat Mitsukille kannustavin sanoin. Isoäiti oli hurjan helpottunut, kun tyttö viimein oli menossa leikkaukseen, joka voisi pelastaa tämän elämän.

Mitsuki vastasi rauhallisesti läheisilleen, mutta todellisuudessa hänen sisällään kihelmöi pelko. Häntä jännitti, sillä leikkauksesta ei ollut sadan prosentin takuita siitä, että kaikki menisi hyvin. Kuolemaa tyttö ei pelännyt, mutta jos hän jäisi eloon… ja jos hänen äänensä…. Jos hän ei enää koskaan voisi puhua tai laulaa…

Missä shinigamit oikein olivat? Nämä olivat kadonneet lähes heti konsertin jälkeen. Takutoa ja Merokoa ei ollut näkynyt sairaalalla, eikä Mitsukilla ollut ystävistään minkäänlaista tietoa. Olivatko he suuttuneet hänelle niin paljon? Niin paljon, etteivät enää tulleet hänen luokseen? Vai tarkoittiko se sitä, että hän ei enää näkisi shinigameja, sillä näitä ei enää tarvittu? Sillä jos hän eläisi… Takuto ja Meroko eivät onnistuisi tehtävässään.

"No niin, Mitsuki. Nyt olisi aika."

Tyttö havahtui kuvitelmistaan ja halasi vielä isoäitiään lujasti. Hän aikoisi nyt taistella kaikin voimin, jotta voisi vielä elää ja laulaa.

Mitsukin silmissä kirvelsi jo kyyneleitä, mutta hän ei suostunut itkemään. Hän oli pahoillaan shinigamien puolesta, mutta hän halusi uskoa, että kaikki kääntyisi parhain päin. Leikkauksen jälkeen Takuto ja Meroko olisivat täällä. Aivan varmasti.

* * *

><p>Manala, shinigamien päämaja, ei ollut erityisen lempeä paikka kenellekään. Takuto ja Meroko kiihdyttivät vauhtiaan hämäriä käytäviä juostessaan. Aina silloin tällöin he väistivät sivuun, jotteivät kohtaisi vartijoita tai muita shinigameja. Heidän kohteensa oli kuolemanvaltiaan, kaikkien johtajan huone.<p>

"Sen pitäisi olla aivan lähellä", Meroko huohotti juostessaan ja hypähti sitten puolen metrin korkeudelle ilmaan jatkaen matkaansa lentäen. Matkan teko oli silti liian hidasta, heidän oli kiiruhdettava nopeammin!

Vihdoin he saapuivat käytävän päässä oleville suurille parioville, jotka aukesivat Takuton vetäessä rajusti suurista koristeellisista kahvoista.

He astuivat sisään suureen huoneeseen, jossa oli korkea katto. Valtavien ikkunoiden takana näkyi pimeyttä ja jossakin korkealla ikään kuin tähtitaivas, mutta kumpikaan shinigameista ei ollut varma, oliko näkymä aito vai keinotekoinen.

"Nyt pitää enää etsiä se lista", Takuto sanoi, mutta ei ollut varma mistä aloittaa. Huone oli suuri ja siellä oli paljon tavaraa. Jo yksinään kaappeja oli toista kymmentä.

"Täällä", Meroko sanoi hiljaa ja kumpikin shinigami käveli suuren lasikaapin luo, joka sijaitsi lähes keskellä huonetta. Se oli hyvin näkyvällä paikalla, liiankin helposti löydettävissä.

Kaapissa oli ikään kuin malja, jonka yläpuolella leijui paperin pala, lista. Kumpikin tuijotti sitä lamaantuneena, uskaltamatta liikahtaa.

"Entä jos siinä… on jokin hälytysmekanismi?" Meroko kysyi hiljaa ja vilkaisi oville, jotka he olivat sulkeneet perässään.

"No, selvitetään", Takuto tokaisi turhautuneena ja avasi lasikaapin ottaen kuolemanlistan käteensä. Meroko huudahti pelästyneenä, mutta Takuton otettua listan pois kaapista, mitään ei tapahtunut.

"Ehkä he eivät usko kenenkään edes yrittävän tätä", Takuto mutisi ja vilkaisi listaa. Se oli täynnä nimiä, monia sellaisia, jotka olivat täysin vieraita. Hän ei tiennyt, miten lista toimi ja miksi se oli vain paperin palanen, mutta oli monia asioita shinigamimaailmassa, joita hän ei käsittänyt. /p

Meroko tuli hänen vierelleen ja osoitti nimeä lähellä listan alkupäätä. Mitsuki Kouyama.

"Tässä", Meroko kuiskasi ja hipaisi sormellaan paperin pintaa.

"Okei, enää poistetaan se tästä", Takuto sanoi päättäväisenä ja vilkaisi Merokoa. "Ideoita?"

"Pyyhitään se?" Meroko ehdotti typerästi, mutta ymmärsi itsekin, ettei se ollut mahdollista. Takuto pyyhki paperia sormillaan, mutta muste nimien kohdalla ei haihtunut mihinkään. Shinigamipoika ryhtyi repimään listaa vihaisena ja silput putosivat maahan paperisateena.

"Näin, homma hoidettu", Takuto totesi tyytyväisenä, mutta ei ehtinyt pidemmälle, kun palaset lennähtivät ilmaan ja kokosivat itse itsensä. Vihasta kiehuen Takuto yritti napata listan takaisin käteensä, mutta se karkasin hänen sormistaan.

Meroko sai listan kiinni ja yritti samaa temppua, mutta epäonnistui. Listan korjautui aina uudelleen, repivät he sen kokonaan tai ottivat vain Mitsukin nimen listasta.

"Ei auta", Meroko huohotti napaten listan jälleen kiinni. "Meillä alkaa olla kiire. Joku voi nähdä meidät ja Mitsuki…"

Shinigamit vilkaisivat toisiaan ja tiesivät, mitä Meroko jätti sanomatta. Mitsuki oli leikkauksessa. Tytön aika oli vähissä.

"Kyllä tähän täytyy olla jonkin keino!" Takuto ärähti turhautuneena ja pamautti nyrkillä seinää. Kummallakaan ei silti ollut uusia ideoita.

"Jätittekö täysikuun aivan yksin?"

Ääni oli lempeä naisääni, joka kuului heidän takaansa ja kumpikin kääntyi katsomaan oville, joiden edessä seisoi nainen koristeellisessa asussa.

Merokon silmät laajenivat pelosta, sillä hän tunnisti heti naisen. Kuoleman valtias, Mystere.

"Pikku jänis, jätitkö täysikuun yksi pimeälle yötaivaalle?" Mystere kysyi uudelleen, katsoen nyt Merokoa, joka ei osannut vastata.

"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" Takuto kysyi vihaisesti ja astui Merokon vierelle vetäen listan tämän kädestä.

"Jätitte tytön yksin", Mystere toisti. "Hän meni leikkaukseen. Listassa on hänen nimensä ja hänen kohtalonsa on määrä täyttyä."

"Se ei tule tapahtumaan!" Takuto vastasi huutaen.

"Te ette voi poistaa nimeä listasta", kuolemanvaltias sanoi rauhallisesti. "Te ette voi tehdä mitään. Edes minä en voi vaikuttaa tytön kohtaloon."

"Ei", Meroko kuiskasi ja tuijotti nyt listaa Takuton kädessä. "Siihen täytyy olla jokin keino, pakko olla…"

"Turha taistella enää", Mystere vastasi. Samassa huoneen hämärälle seinälle ilmestyi kuin projektorin suuntaamana säröilevä kuva. Shinigamit tuijottivat sitä yrittäen saada siitä selvää.

Leikkaussali, kirkkaita valoja. Paljon ihmisiä. Meroko ja Takuto erottivat lopulta Mitsukin kasvoista osan, kun tyttö makasi salissa silmät suljettuina lääkeunessa operaation ajan. Samassa mittarit alkoivat heittelehtiä. He kuulivat jopa niiden piipityksen, joka kertoi uhasta. Kaikki ei mennyt hyvin.

"Se on ohi nyt", Mystere sanoi.

"Ei, te ette voi-!" Meroko parahti, muttei ehtinyt, kun Takuto syöksyi hänen eteensä aivan Mysteren jalkojen juureen.

"EI! Älkää, lopettaa! Älkää antako hänen kuolla, minä teen mitä tahansa!"

Kuva ei kadonnut, ihmiset tytön ympärillä hyörivät edelleen, eikä tilanne näyttänyt parantuvan.

"Minähän sanoin. En voi edes itse poistaa nimeä listasta", Mystere sanoi kasvoillaan ilme kuin naamiona, eikä nainen osoittanut tunteissaan iloa eikä surua.

"Teidän on pakko!"

"Ei."

Piipitys koveni, numerot putosivat hurjaa vauhtia.

"EI! Ottakaa minut, tappakaa MINUT! Ottakaa minun elämäni hänen sijastaan!"

Kuva katosi seinältä ja Mystere katsoi hämmentyneenä Takutoa, joka polvistui hänen edessään.

"Minä sinä sanoit?"

"Tappakaa minut. Antakaa hänen elää."

"Ei!" Meroko kiljahti ja rynnisti Takuton luo. "Takuto, sinä et voi-"

"Ottakaa minun elämäni", Takuto toisti ja torjui Merokon tärisevät kädet.

"Mitä minä sinun elämälläsi? Sinä olet jo kuollut kerran, olet shinigami. Tehtäväsi on palvella täällä, et ole minulle mitenkään uusi ja arvokas", kuolemanvaltias puhui.

"Hän…" Takuto takelteli sanoissaan. "Mitsuki on valo. Hän on vahva, vahvempi kuin me, sillä hänen halunsa elää… Oikeasti, se on valtavaa. Hän aikoo elää. Te ette voi tehdä tätä hänelle, te ette voi! Minä teen mitä tahansa…"

Mystere kohotti kasvonsa korkealla, aivan kuin hän olisi nähnyt läpi kattojen jonnekin korkealla, kuin hän olisi tähynnyt tähtitaivasta.

"Joku on kuullut sinun sanasi", hän sanoi lempeästi, nyt ensikertaa kasvoillaan haikea hymy.

"Mitä?" kumpikin shinigameista kysyi hämmentyneenä, mutta samassa Takuton silmät laajenivat pelosta ja kivusta. Hän tunsi sen sisällään, kuin joku olisi repinyt hänen sydäntään irti.

Meroko tuijotti nyt heidän edessään olevaa listaa, jossa kimmelsivät pienet liekit. Ne polttivat hiljalleen Mitsuki Kouyaman nimen listasta, aivan kuin sitä ei siinä olisi koskaan ollutkaan.

"Me teimme sen…", Meroko kuiskasi hiljaa ja kääntyi sitten kyyneleet silmissään Takutoa kohti. "Takuto, me-!"

Shinigamipoika oli kuitenkin lysähtänyt maahan ja sulkenut silmänsä. Tähän ei saanut enää mitään eloa.

"EIII!" Meroko parahti hysteerisesti ja ravisteli Takutoa. "Takuto! TAKUTO! Herää!"

"Hän ei ole meidän saavutettavissamme", Mystere puhui hiljaa ja katseli itkevää Merokoa. "Joku muu… Joku paljon suurempi on tämän takana. Edes minun voimani…"

Meroko kohotti kyyneleiset kasvonsa ja suuntasi sanansa taivaalle toivoen, että siellä tosiaan oli joku, joka kuuntelisi häntä.

"Antakaa… Antakaa Takuton elämä takaisin! Antakaa hänen elää, ottakaa minut! Minä olen valmis… mihin tahansa, mihin tahansa!" Meroko toisti. "Te ette voi erottaa heitä, te ette voi viedä Takutoa tai Mitsukia! Minä annan mitä tahansa…!"

Samassa koko huoneen täytti kirkas ja sokaiseva valo, joka sai sekä Merokon että Mysteren sulkemaan silmänsä. Meroko kietoi kätensä Takuton ympärille ja tunsi vähitellen tämän katoavan käsistään. Kun valo katosi, mystere tuijotti hämillään tyhjää huonetta. Hän nosti maasta kuolemanlistan ja vilkaisi sitten paikkaa, missä Meroko ja Takuto olivat hetki sitten olleet. Olivatko shinigamit… antaneet kaikkensa sen tytön vuoksi?

* * *

><p>Tällä kerta huone oli hämärä, kun Mitsuki avasi silmänsä. Hän heräsi niin äkisti, että oli nousta istumaan, mutta saman tien ainakin kahdet kädet työnsivät hänet takaisin alas.<p>

"Hän heräsi!" Oshige huudahti. "Minä haen Wakaouji-seinsein!"

Mitsuki kuuli äänet vain heikosti ja räpytteli silmiään nähdäkseen kunnolla. Hän erotti isoäitinsä helpottuneet kasvot, mutta ne eivät olleet ainoat, joita hän etsi.

Mitsuki yritti kääntää päätään, mutta hän joutui hengittämään maskin läpi ja koneiden avulla, joten se ei ollut helppoa. Mutta kun hän sai vilkaistua ympärilleen, hän ei löytänyt sitä, mitä etsi. Meroko ja Takuto eivät olleet täällä.

Tytön silmät täyttyivät kyynelistä ja nyt ne vierivät hänen silmäkulmistaan hiuksiin ja korviin.

"Mitsuki, sattuuko sinuun?" isoäiti kysyi huolestuneena, mutta tyttö ei kyennyt nyyhkytykseltään vastaamaan. Takuto ja Meroko eivät olleet paikalla. He olivat poissa.

* * *

><p>Kirkkaus ei kadonnut heidän edestään, kun Meroko avasi silmänsä. Hän ei tiennyt missä hän oli, eikä hänellä ollut käsitystä siitä, imikäi hän enää oli. Hän ei tuntenut kehoaan, eikä mitään paikkaa, millä hän olisi seisonut tai istunut. Paikkaa, missä hän olisi edes ollut.

Olo oli jotenkin kevyt, eikä hän tuntenut kylmyyttä tai kuumuutta. Ympärillä oli vain valoa.

Enää Meroko ei ollut varma silmien avaamisestakaan. Hän ei tiennyt miksi hän edes näki eteensä. Miksi hän edes oli tällaisessa paikassa? Oliko sillä väliä?

"Tervetuloa, Meroko Yui."

Tyttö kuuli äänen selkeästi ja yritti saada selville sen lähdettä, mutta ääni tuntui tulevan kaikkialta hänen ympäriltään.

"Sinä olet kulkenut vaikeimman kautta, tehnyt hyvin itsekään teon ja kuollut oman kätesi kautta."

Kuin sanojen aiheuttamana, kaikki muistot ihmiselämästä ja kuolemasta kulkivat Meroko läpi. Hän tunsi kuin kokevansa ne uudestaan pikakelauksella.

"Olet toiminut kuoleman tehtävässä, olet rakastanut ja vihannut."

Muistoja shingamiajoista, muistoja Izumista ja kaikista hetkistä tämän kanssa. Merokon ajatuksetkin alkoivat kulkea. Näkisikö hän Izumia enää koskaan?

"Ja olet kaiken tämän jälkeen pelastanut elämän sekä tarjonnut itsesi toisen hengen sijasta. Olet tehnyt epäitsekkään teon suojellaksesi kahta muuta elämää."

Meroko muisti nyt Mitsukin ja Takuton, muisti kaikki hetket näiden kanssa ja näki itsensä heidän seurassaan. Hän muisti, kuinka he olivat menneet tapaamaan Eichiä ja kuinka Mitsuki oli ollut maassa tämän jälkeen.

Muistoissa oli myös tytön konsertteja. Mitsuki oli mennyt leikkaukseen ja he… He olivat… Kaikki palautui kerralla Merokon mieleen ja hän näki kuolemanlistan, josta paloi pois Mitsukin nimi. He olivat onnistuneet! Mutta miten heidän nyt kävisi?

"Meroko Yui. Olet tuomittavana kokemasi jälkeen omasta pyynnöstäsi. Haluatko sanoa jotakin?"

"Minä…", Meroko empi ja mietti, miten hän edes kykeni puhumaan. "Onko Takuto… kunnossa?"

"Poika ei ollut vielä täysi shinigami. Hän antoi elämänsä tytön vuoksi."

"Mutta minä… Minä pyydän-!"

"Ja koska sinä olit valmis näin epäitsekkääseen tekoon, me olemme anteeksiantavaisia. Poika ei ollut täysi shinigami, kuten sanoimme. Ajattelimme… Antaa hänelle toisen mahdollisuuden."

Meroko olisi itkenyt, jos olisi vielä kyennyt siihen. Hänellä ei ollut mahdollisuutta itkeä, sillä kyyneleet ovat ihmiskehoon kuuluvia, eikä hänellä ollut enää sen kaltaista kehoa. Hän ei saanut aikana kyyneliä, mutta musertava ja samaan aikaan helpottava tunne velloi jossakin hänessä. Takuto ja Mitsuki saivat mahdollisuuden.

"Entä… minä?" Meroko kysyi heikosti, vaikka sillä ei enää ollut suurtakaan väliä. Hän oli onnistunut.

"Sinä, Meroko Yui… Olet osoittanut rakkautta ja välittämistä sen äärimmäisessä muodossa. Et ole enää shinigami, vaan vapaudut tehtävästäsi."

* * *

><p>Izumi istui suuren sillan kaiteella ja katseli vettä, jonka pinnasta auringonsäteet heijastuivat. Jonathan ei ollut hänen mukanaan, kuten yleensä, sillä hän halusi olla hetken yksin. Tai lähiaikoina hän oli mieluummin enemmän yksin kuin seurassa.<p>

Takuto ja Meroko olivat kadonneet konsertin jälkeen ja Izumi kyllä tiesi heidän suunnitelmansa. Se ei lohduttanut. Kumpikaan ei ollut palannut takaisin.

Izumi oli käynyt katsomassa Mitsukia, kun tyttö kotiutui takaisin sairaalareissunsa jälkeen. Tyttö ei kuitenkaan kyennyt näkemään häntä ei missään ollut jälkiä Merokosta. Izumi ikävöi tyttöä, mutta yritti samalla tukahduttaa kuristavan tunteen. Hän tiesi, ettei saisi Me-chania takaisin. Hän vain oli antanut toivon nousta hänen sisällään.

Juuri kun hän oli nousemassa, sillalle hänen viereensä lensi valkea hahmo, joka hohti valoa. Izumin täytyi räpytellä silmiään nähdäkseen, mutta lopulta hän erotti hahmon. Hän ei ollut uskoa sitä todeksi. Ehkä tyttö oli vain kuvitelmaa, kun hän juuri oli tätä ajatellut.

Meroko kuitenkin hymyili haikeasti ja avasi suunsa puhuakseen.

"Izumi, minä… Halusin vielä nähdä sinut."

"Meroko, mitä sinulle…?" Izumi lähestyi valoa varovasti ja tarttui sitten tytön käsiin, kun tämä ojensi ne hänelle.

Kosketus tuntui kuin se olisi polttanut häntä ja Meroko huomasi kivun hänen kasvoillaan, mutta poika ei päästänyt tämän käsistä irti. Hän kohtasi Merokon huolestuneen katseen ja viestitti silmillään kaiken olevan kunnossa.

Tämän kivun hän kestäisi, jos hän vain saisi nähdä Me-chanin ja pitää kiinni tämän käsistä.

"Minulla on nyt toinen tehtävä", Meroko vastasi hiljaa ja puristi pojan käsiä.

"Mekö emme… enää näe?"

"Minä luulen niin."

Izumi ei olisi myöntänyt sitä ääneen, mutta hänen teki mieli huutaa. Hän halusi huutaa kivusta ja samalla hän halusi huutaa, jotta Meroko saisi jäädä. Tyttö ei enää ollut entisensä, tämä ei ollut enää shinigami, sieluja vievä kuolemanjumala.

"Minä rakastan sinua", Meroko kuiskasi täydestä sydämestään ja kumartui poikaa kohti, mutta ennen huulten kosketusta tyttö haihtui pelkkänä valona Izumin edestä. Polte oli ollut sanoin kuvaamaton, mutta nyt sekin oli kadonnut. Izumin silmiä kirvelsi.

Leikkauksesta oli vain muutama viikko, eikä Mitsuki vielä kyennyt käyttämään ääntään kovin hyvin. Wakaouji oli luottavainen ja sanoi ennusteen olevan varsin hyvä. Mitsuki parantuisi ja kurkku ei vaivaisi häntä enää, kuten ennen. Leikkaus mahdollistaisi nyt myös laulamisen, ehkä jonakin päivänä. /p

Mitsuki kuunteli haikeana radiota, mutta kun puhe kääntyi Full Mooniin, hänen oli pakko sulkea soitin. Radio-ohjelmat olivat täynnä keskustelua Full Moonin tauosta, eräänlaisesta "katoamisesta" ja huhuja oli paljon liikkeellä. Monet epäilivät laulajattaren paluuta, toiset odottivat sitä kovasti. Mitsuki itse oli varma, että Full Moonin aika oli nyt ohi. Vaaleahiuksista kaunotarta ei enää nähtäisi lavalla, mutta se ei tarkoittaisi, että kauniit laulut katoaisivat.

Jonakin päivänä hän laulaisi itse. Hän olisi lavalla Mitsukina ja ehkä joku kuulisi jälleen hänen äänensä ja hänen tunteensa. Ja ehkä Takuto ja Merokokin kuuntelisivat.

Heti sairaalasta päästyään Mitsuki oli saanut videopuhelun Eichiltä, jossa poika oli helpottuneena toivotellut pikaista paranemista ja luvannut tulla vierailulle, kunhan aika vielä tarkemmin sovittaisiin.

Mitsuki oli nähnyt myös Alicen ja tyttö oli tervehtinyt häntä iloisesti. Oli hämmästyttävää, miten se vielä vähän kirpaisi sydämessä nähdä Eichi uuden tyttöystävänsä kanssa. Mutta yhtä yllättävää oli se, että Mitsuki pystyi antamaan heille heidän onnensa. Hän ei enää haikaillut Eichin perään kuten ennen. Hän ei enää itkenyt tämän vuoksi, vaan yritti muistella ihania hetkiä lapsuudestaan. Onnellisia muistoja.

Jonakin päivänä se ei enää sattuisi yhtään. Vielä oli vaikeaa, mutta kaikki kyllä kääntyisi hyväksi. Mitsuki oli oppinut luottamaan ihmeisiin, olihan hän yhä elossa.

Tyttö päätti lähteä ulos viileään ilmaan hieman hengähtämään, mutta avatessaan oven hän näki edessään kirkkaan valon, kuin aurinko olisi lennähtänyt alas taivaalta. Hiljalleen valosta muodostui tyttö, hyvin tutunnäköinen hahmo.

"Meroko!" Mitsuki yritti kiljahtaa, mutta ääni ei ollut kantaa. Vaaleanpunaiset hiukset olivat ennallaan, mutta Merokon puku oli kauniin vaalea ja tytön selässä oleva siivet olivat valtavat.

"Mitsuki, hän on täällä. Onnea teille kummallekin."

"Meroko, mitä-?" Mitsuki yritti kysyä, mutta Meroko painoi sormen huulilleen hiljaisuuden merkiksi ja alkoi kohota valon mukana taivaalle. Mitsuki huusi tytön perään, mutta ei saanut ääntään kulkemaan ja arkaan kurkkuun alkoi helposti sattumaan. Meroko kuitenkin hymyili lempeästi koko ajan ja kuiskasi vielä ennen katoamistaan:

"Kiitos kaikesta Mitsuki."

"Meroko…" Mitsuki ei tiennyt, mitä tytölle oli tapahtunut. Tämä ei selkeästi ollut enää shinigami, mutta mitä tälle nyt oli käynyt? Entä mitä Meroko oli sanoillaan tarkoittanut?

"Mitsuki, sinulle on vieras!" Tanaka huuteli etupihan puolelta ja Mitsuki kääntyi kannoillaan juostakseen tulijaa vastana. Hänellä oli kutkuttava tunne sisällään, sillä hän oli lähes varma siitä, että tiesi kuka tulija olisi.

"Kiitos, Meroko, kiitos", Mitsuki kuiski juostessaan ja silloin hän näki sen, mitä oli odottanutkin. Tummat hiukset hieman lyhyempinä kuin aiemmin, mutta muu olemus täysin ennallaan. Pojalla oli mukanaan kitara ja tämän siniset silmät kohtasivat Mitsukin lämpimästi kuten ennenkin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Kiitos kun olet seurannut ficin loppuun asti. Alunperin aloitin kirjoittamisen v.2008 ja julkaisin sitä kirjoitellen vaihtelevasti 2008-2010.


End file.
